The Black Daughter
by Padfootkicksbutt
Summary: In Harry Potter's fifth year, he defeated Voldemort, that same day, his Godfather died, and his best friend disappeared. Twelve years later a girl named Adhara Black comes to Hogwarts. Who is Addie, and why does she seem so familiar?
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Let me know what you think of this story! I decided to write it because I wanted to read more stories like this, so if I am the only person that does, let me know!**

Chapter 1:

Hermione Granger walked slowly up the stairs towards her dorm. She had just spent the better part of the night studying for her History of Magic OWL. It was her fifth year, and she had been studying since she had come back to Hogwarts, but that didn't stop her from studying until ten the night before. As she neared her dorm, she heard voices from within. This was unusual for Lavender and Parvati, they were usually already 'getting their beauty sleep', so Hermione decided to listen in.

"I know," she heard Parvati say, "she'll probably never get laid, and will die a virgin."

"Yeah," Lavender replied, "I mean, even Eloise Midgen has better odds than her. How can she ever expect to get a guy when she is always surrounded by those books." Hermione started to have a bad feeling about where this conversation was headed. The feeling was confirmed when Lavender continued, "Hermione Granger will definitely die a virgin spinster surrounded by stupid books."

Hearing these final words Hermione spun around with tears in her eyes. She quickly and quietly walked back downstairs to the common room. Once she was ensconced in a chair, staring at the fire, the tears began to stream down her face. She didn't make a noise, but had anyone been in the common room, they would have known that she was crying.

As she cried, Hermione thought of the truth behind what Lavender and Parvati had said. It was true that no boy would ever be interested in her. Her brief fling with Viktor last year had been a one-time thing, he had admitted as much. Hermione finally decided that she wanted to prove Lavender and Parvati wrong; she was going to have sex and lose her virginity not matter what.

These thoughts led to the next question, who would be the one to help her with this problem. Being Hermione Granger, she never wanted to do anything in halves, so she needed someone with experience who could teach her. Hermione briefly thought of Ron and Harry, both of whom she had had brief crushes on over the years. However, she quickly decided that they were too much like her brothers. Hermione smiled bitterly when she thought of how Draco Malfoy was known as the Slytherin Sex God, and would have been perfect had her not been Draco Malfoy, Harry's school enemy. The flames in the fire flickered before her, and Hermione realized that she had stopped crying sometime while she was thinking. The flickering of the flames reminded Hermione of Sirius Black, Harry's wrongly convicted godfather. As she thought of how happy Sirius made Harry, her thoughts drifted away from her predicament. Then she suddenly remembered that Professor Lupin had once said something about Sirius being quite the lady's man as a teenager.

Hermione smiled slightly, and silently thanked Professor Lupin, as she got up and walked over to the fire. She knew that she shouldn't be able to Floo through this fireplace, but she remembered Harry talking to Sirius here. Quickly, Hermione dug through her bag until she held a pouch of extra strong emergency Floo powder that she carried with her. Hermione quickly threw a pinch into the flames, waited for them to turn green, then jumped in, shouting, "12 Grimmauld Place" and vanishing into the flames.

Sirius Black had just gone downstairs to have a cookie and glass of milk, something he did every night because he knew that his mother would never have allowed it. Nowadays, his life was filled with him doing things merely because she wouldn't have approved, yet his life was still glaringly bare.

Suddenly, just as Sirius was passing by the fire, it flared green, and Hermione Granger stumbled out of the fireplace. Using reflexes he hadn't tested in years, Sirius caught Hermione before she could become acquainted with the floor.

"What's wrong?" Sirius immediately began questioning, "Has something happened to Harry? Come on, let's go save him." Sirius looked at Hermione's tearstained face, and assumed that something had happened to Harry to make her cry so.

"Sirius!" Hermione grabbed his arm as he moved to grab his coat, "Nothings wrong with Harry," as soon as she said it, Sirius deflated, dropped his coat on the couch, and turned to give Hermione a closer examination, and see if there was some clue as to what had happened.

"What's wrong then," Sirius inquired, looking a little worried, "Why have you been crying?"

"Umm," Hermione awkwardly looked around the room, unsure as to where to start, "Well…"

"Come on," Sirius sat down on the couch, and got comfortable, as he dragged Hermione down with him. Sirius could see that this would not be a quick conversation, and he wanted them both to be comfortable during it, "You can tell me anything," seeing that Hermione had no idea where to begin, Sirius simply said, in a soft and understanding voice, "Just start from the beginning."

"Okay. Umm…" she looked up at Sirius for support, and he gestured for her to continue as he leaned into the comfy couch, "I was studying for my OWLs," Sirius hid a smirk at this, it was so completely Hermione, "and when I got back to my room I heard Lavender and Parvati talking," she looked at Sirius again, and he gave her an encouraging smile, "they were talking about me. And how they thought I was going to die an old virgin surrounded by books," here Hermione looked as though she were about to burst into tears. When she said virgin she was staring into her lap, scared of what Sirius might think. Sirius felt slightly awkward to be talking about something like this with his godson's best friend, especially because were he still a teen, he would be hitting on her, and he knew it.

"It's all right, luv," Sirius began, wrapping an arm around Hermione, and rubbing her back soothingly, "They don't know what they are talking about. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Including you," Hermione had to gather all of her courage to whisper those two words. Sirius froze, he was sure that Hermione couldn't have just asked if he would view her in a romantic way. Hermione took a deep breath, and looked Sirius square in the eye, "Would you want me?" As Sirius looked into her wide, innocent chocolate eyes, he saw how scared she was, and how determined she was.

"Hermione," Sirius began, looking away from those eyes that seemed to have mastered his puppy dog look in a matter of seconds, "I'm old enough to be your father." Sirius tried to keep from noticing, but he could feel her body pressed against him from when he was comforting her. Quickly, he stood and carefully deposited her on the couch, before walking to the mantel facing away from Hermione. Hermione looked at her hands, wondering where she had gone wrong. She looked at Sirius as he picked away at the wood before him. She had stayed at Grimmauld Place enough to know that he only did this when he was nervous.

"Please," the raw emotion in her voice cause Sirius to turn towards her and meet her eyes. Not breaking eye contact, Hermione stood up and began to walk towards him. She put her right hand on Sirius' left arm, and looked beseechingly up at him, "I need your help." Sirius looked down into her eyes, and was shocked by how much she affected him despite her small stature. He observed that she must only be approximately 5 feet 4 inches tall, compared to his 6 foot 2 inch frame. Finally Sirius sighed, looked down in defeat, then walked to the couch and sat down.

"What do you need?" he asked, hoping that it wasn't too bad.

"I want to have sex," she said this firmly, in a way that brooked no argument, but it was so soft that Sirius barely heard. Gathering the little courage eh had left, Hermione faced Sirius, and hesitantly looked him in the eye before continuing, "and I want to learn all aspects of it. And I want to learn from an expert." In any other situation Sirius would have smiled at how like Hermione this last statement was.

"How do you want me to help?" he asked, hoping beyond hope that it wasn't what he thought it was.

"I think you know," Hermione could see Sirius' look bordered on desperation.

"But, I'm too old for you," he was grasping at straws, trying to find anything to avoid what he could now predict was inevitable, "You're Harry's best friend, what would everybody think of me?"

"If you hated me that much, you could have just said so," Hermione turned away, thinking that Lavender and Parvati were totally right, no one wanted her. Sirius' heart broke knowing that it was his fault that the usually bright and brilliant Hermione looked so downtrodden. She turned back just enough so that he could see the tears in her eyes, "Bye Sirius," she whispered.

"Wait!" Sirius couldn't bear to think about Hermione being alone when she was like this, "I'll help you," he whispered after he walked across the room to her. What do you want me to do?"

"Treat me like you would a pretty girl you wanted to shag," seeing his hesitation, Hermione thought, 'he must only be doing this out of pity, I must truly be ugly'. Sirius, however, was merely thinking about how not to overwhelm her with his eagerness, because, now that she had said she wanted him, he didn't have to rein his emotions in. Hermione continued as she looked at the ground, "I'm sure that you can pretend –"

"Why would I need to pretend?" Sirius interrupted, confused about Hermione's attempted statement. Hermione looked up, shocked by Sirius' outburst.

"I know that I'm not gorgeous, or even pretty, so I imagine that it would be easier for you if you pretended I was," Hermione was a little embarrassed that she had to say that out loud, she had thought that it would be obvious to him.

"'Mione," Sirius said softly, then continued forcefully, "'Mione, look at me," when she looked up, he continued, "You are gorgeous. Anyone who says otherwise is blind," Hermione was astonished by how forcefully Sirius was telling her this. Wanting to lighten the mood, Sirius continued with a small smirk, "If you tell me who told you that, I'll go threaten them with being added to the list of 'my' murders." Hermione smiled, she was glad that Sirius could joke about his imprisonment, and that he could make her smile when she had previously wanted to cry.

"Thank you Sirius, but you don't have to lie to make me feel better," Hermione could feel tears coming to her eyes again, but this time they were tears of joy.

"I'm not," Sirius stated as he carefully brushed the single tear on her face away, "Now," he continued, "What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Make love to me, and treat as if I were any other girl who has wanted to shag you," Hermione was feeling braver now, and could state that outright, without wanting to disappear.

"I'll do better than that," Sirius swept her up in his arms, and carried her up the stairs, "I'll treat you like I love you."


	2. The Next Morning

Chapter 2:

Hermione snuggled closer to her pillow, and then realized that her pillow was much harder and warmer than usual. Her eyes opened, and she saw Sirius' tan, bare chest in front of her. The last few hours came rushing back to Hermione as she smiled into Sirius' chest. Hermione looked around, without moving her head, and saw a line of sunlight on the wall across from her. Suddenly, Hermione sat up and looked around for a clock.

Sirius felt something move, and quickly tightened his grip, and tried to go back to sleep.

"Sirius," hissed Hermione, "Let me go." Sirius opened his eyes, and quickly sat up. When he saw that he was holding Hermione, he quickly let her go.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he got out of bed. When he saw that Hermione had forgotten to cover her chest with the blanket. Blushing in an uncharacteristic show of embarrassment he handed her the sheet he was still holding, "Here."

"I never thought that you would be the one that was embarrassed this morning," Hermione smirked at Sirius as she wrapped the blanket around herself, only her speed giving away how embarrassed she was. Sirius cracked a small smile as he stood up, stretched, and walked over to his dresser. Now it was Hermione's turn red. She had only seen Harry, Ron and the twins without their shirts on during the summers at the Burrow. However, she had never seen a man, and especially never a completely naked one. Even with her lack of knowledge, Hermione could tell that Sirius was well built, and, as Lavender would say, 'quite a looker'.

"Here," Sirius said, after rummaging through his drawer, pulling out two pairs of boxers and an old t-shirt, putting on one of the pairs of boxers, and coming back over to give Hermione the other pair of boxer and the t-shirt.

"Thanks," she muttered, trying not to stare at Sirius' toned chest, and perfect abs. Sirius chuckled at her embarrassment, and turned around so she could put on the clothes and avoid more embarrassment. After a few moments of rustling cloth, Hermione said, "Thank you," Sirius went to wave away her thanks, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the bed so she could look him in the eyes, "I mean it. I honestly don't know what I would have done without you. And that was the best night of my life," she smiled and kissed Sirius on before standing up and continuing, "I do have to get back to school to take my History of Magic OWL," Sirius snorted, and Hermione turned away from her search for her clothes to send him a small glare, "School is important, Sirius. Without it, what is in the future?"

"A happier world?" Sirius asked, and gave a small smirk as Hermione angrily tossed her head and went back to her search. After watching her search futilely for a few moments, he said, "You go, I'll send them later. I wouldn't want you to be late for your Owls," Hermione sent a mock glare, and Sirius smirked back. It was then that Hermione realized that after giving herself completely to Sirius, there was no way that she could be completely mad at him for teasing.

"Bye Sirius, and thank you. I know that you don't feel you deserve the thanks, and that this must have been hard on you, but thank you," Hermione had walked downstairs, and into the living room to get her coat and Floo back to Hogwarts when Sirius caught her.

"'Mione, how could having a beautiful young woman beg me to shag her be hard? It is I who should be thanking you, thank you for choosing me to honor with this, thank you for letting me be your teacher, and thank you for giving me back a piece of my youth," Sirius was looking Hermione straight in the eyes, and holding her hands so she couldn't turn away from him. As Hermione looked, she saw how young Sirius looked, and realized that he looked completely different than when he was dealing with the order, or taking care of Harry. It seemed to her that he had deaged at least ten years. With her revelation, came the realization that Sirius must have been a threat to all women when he was younger.

"Your welcome Sirius, and thank you again, even though you don't think you deserve it, you do," she grabbed her coat, tossed a pinch of Floo powder in the fireplace, walked back over, pecked him on the cheek, and whispered, "Thank you," before disappearing into the flames.

* * *

><p>Sirius fell back onto the couch, his eyes not once leaving the spot where Hermione had been standing moments before. It still felt unreal that any sixteen year old girl would choose to shag <em>him<em>, and not one of the much younger, better looking boys that he knew she knew. Sirius was startled out of his musing when the wards told him that an Order member was entering. He quickly got to his feet, and tried to escape to his room before they could notice him. However, luck was not on his side, and it was Remus.

"Who was it Sirius?" Remus asked even before he walked around through the hallway. With his werewolf senses he could smell the sex on Sirius, and in Sirius' room. When he rounded the corner to see Sirius looking like a kid caught with his hand in a cookie jar, he didn't even bother to pause before continuing his rant, "You have to be more careful, Padfoot. You can't just go around and shag girls like you used to. Padfoot, you're not twenty anymore, you're a wrongly accused, escaped convict, you can't be doing whatever you want, you've got to be more responsible. What would Harry—" here Sirius zoned out, 'what _would_ Harry think, especially if he ever found out that he had shagged his best friend?' "Are you even listening to me? You better listen up good Sirius Black, you need to get your act together if you ever want to get out of this house—"

"Okay, _okay_. I get the idea Remus. I've got to be careful, and I can't go around shagging girls all the time. I _get _it," Sirius turned and walked up the stairs. When he reached the second floor, he turned and looked straight at Remus, "Oh, and don't worry. It will _never_ happen again, _Moony_," Sirius spat, the last word was said with such venom and accusation that Remus wondered what could have caused Sirius to be this angry. The last time Sirius looked like that, he was about to kill Pettigrew.

Sirius stalked up to the top floor, and quietly opened the door and walked into Buckbeak's room. Despite his anger at Remus, Sirius managed to bow respectfully to Buckbeak, and was granted a bow in return. Sirius allowed Buckbeak's presence to comfort him, as it had during the many months he spent on the run. He was thankful for the Hippogriff's friendship, and that led to thoughts about how Hermione had saved both of them, which lead to thoughts of Hermione herself. Sirius sat happily, and decided that he would stay up here with Buckbeak until he was sure that Remus had left. Little did he know, but that would not go as expected.

* * *

><p>Hermione arrived back at the Gryffindor Common Room smiling. She was glad that she had gone through with this harebrained scheme of hers. While she, like any other girl, had imagined sex, and losing her virginity to the man she loved. However, Hermione found that she liked the actuality of what had happened much more than any of her faint ideas, or conversations overheard from Lavender and Parvati. She almost felt the need to thank her dorm mates for their hurtful comments, for without them, she never would have discovered this wonderful new world, or the mystery that was Sirius Black.<p>

"Hermione?" a groggy voice asked. Hermione turned around, and saw Ron coming down the boys' staircase. She did some quick thinking, and decided that a tired and hungry Ron would be easy to placate, but she still hoped there wasn't a confrontation. "What are you doing?"

"I thought I forgot my book down here, and so I came to see," Hermione hoped that Ron would see this as her being her normal book crazy self.

"Dressed like that?" Ron sounded confused, and Hermione cursed that this was the one day that Ron was awake enough to think about something other than food and sleep.

"They're my pajamas," Hermione quickly stated, "Why?"

"Those are boxers," Ron said, pointing at Sirius' boxers that were just peaking out from under Sirius' shirt that dwarfed Hermione's small frame.

"And they are comfortable," Hermione said, not missing a beat. It was true she noticed, Sirius' boxers were extremely comfortable, and she wished she had more pairs of them.

"Oh," Ron said, "I'm going down to the kitchen to get a snack. Wanna come?" Hermione thought about it for a moment, and found that she was quite hungry after last night.

"Sure, Ron. Let's go." With that the two friends set off towards the kitchens.


	3. The Last Battle

Chapter 3:

Hermione became aware that she was lying on the ground in a dark room. It took her a few moments to realize where she was. However, she quickly remembered Harry's vision of Sirius, the subsequent flight to the ministry, and the ensuing fight. As soon as she remembered that, Hermione was on her feet, scanning the room, and running towards the exit. She was desperate to find Harry, Sirius, Ron, Neville, Luna or Ginny and learn what had happened.

She burst into the Atrium of the Ministry to find Harry and Voldemort facing off, surrounded by Order members and Death Eaters. Try as she might, Hermione couldn't spot Sirius among those watching. She jumped behind a pillar before anyone could spot her, and looked for someplace she could lend a helping hand.

"This is for my parents!" Harry shouted, and Hermione turned to watch him with pride, "And this is for Sirius! Avada Kedavra!" Hermione stood in shock as Harry's curse struck Voldemort, and he crumpled to the ground, obviously dead.

The Order made quick work of the Death Eaters, but Hermione didn't seem to notice. All she could think about was the implications of Harry's words. 'Sirius is _dead_. How can that be? It was just this morning that she woke up next to him, and now he was _dead_'

"'Mione!" she heard someone call her, and she turned hopefully, 'Sirius had called her that!' but when she turned, it was only Ron. He ran up to her and continued, "Come on, Harry needs us," and with that he dragged her out of her thoughts and towards Harry.

"Hey Harry," she said softly when they reached him.

"'Mione!" Harry's face lit up, but Hermione flinched at the sound of her nickname, now it only reminded her of Sirius and what they had had for one night.

"Harry, I've got to get you back to Hogwarts," Remus had walked up to where the three friends were gathered in the middle of the Atrium.

"Okay. Come on guys, let's go," Harry and Ron turned to go, but Hermione was still frozen in place, thinking about how much had changed since that morning.

"Hermione?" Remus questioned, looking into her blank face with a worried expression.

"I'm fine, Remus. Just tired," Hermione hated to lie to Sirius' best friend, but she had to. She forced a tight smile onto her face before continuing, "Are we going back now?" 'Maybe I can talk to Dumbledore now too.'

"Of course," Remus stopped inspecting her so closely, and gently took her arm and began walking to the fireplaces, "Just say 'Hogwarts Headmasters Office" and you'll go there," Remus said as he handed Hermione the Floo powder.

"Hogwarts Headmasters Office!" she shouted, and vanished into the green flames.

* * *

><p>"Miss Granger, Potter and Weasley have already begun walking towards the Gryffindor Tower," Hermione turned towards the Headmaster's desk, and was surprised to find Professor Snape standing next to it, looking as imposing as ever.<p>

"Sir," Hermione asked hesitantly, "Is Professor Dumbledore here?"

"No. He is currently unavailable," Snape sneered the word unavailable, showing his opinion of that statement, "and through some madness has seen fit to put me in charge." 'Wow, he must have forgotten who he was talking to. I've never seen him show that much emotion, he must be really irritated or angry."

"I..I need to talk to him," Hermione continued, looking down at her clasped hands.

"Well?" Snape looked irritated at her questioning gaze, "I just said that I was left in charge, girl. That means that anything you would have had to tell Dumbledore, you will have to tell me." 'Oh' Hermione thought, 'This can't be good.'

"Umm.." Hermione still looked hesitant, but when she saw the impatience on Professor Snape's face, she knew that she had to be quick about this, "I was going to ask Headmaster Dumbledore if it would be possible for me to take a vacation from the Wizarding World." Hermione spoke quickly, and looked at the floor the whole time.

"Well," Professor Snape looked at Hermione as if he were trying to find the reason for this unusual request, "I am not Dumbledore," he stated with a sneer, but when he saw the dejected look on Hermione's face, he continued, "I can grant you leave seeing as your OWLs are complete."

"Professor, that's part of the problem," she saw Professor Snape's quizzical look, and immediately continued, "I haven't taken all of my OWLs."

"Which ones?" Hermione looked confused at this interruption, "For goodness sakes girl, which OWLs haven't you taken yet?" Snape was quickly losing his patience with Hermione.

"Potions, sir," Hermione spoke quietly, and Snape could barely hear her.

"When do you want to leave?" Snape rolled his eyes when Hermione looked confused yet again, "Do you want to stay in the Gryffindor Tower tonight, and leave tomorrow and have the possibility of being stopped by Dumbledore, or do you want to pack up your stuff tonight, and leave?" Hermione was amazed at this side of her Potions Master. It was obvious that he was still the same sarcastic bastard he usually was, but he was also caring, in his way.

"Tonight," though she spoke softly, the conviction in her voice was obvious, "I'll write a letter telling Harry and Ron what has happened." Snape lifted an eyebrow at this, 'She's not even telling the boy wonder and his sidekick? She must be serious about this! ' Hermione had already walked to the door when Snape came out of his thoughts.

"You have 30 minutes to pack, Miss Granger," Snape knew that he had showed more of his true self to her than he had to anyone in nearly twenty years, and was desperate to regain control of the situation. Hermione nodded and left Snape to ponder his reaction.

Dumbledore Flooed into his former, and current office. He smiled as he looked around. 'Good. Severus put it back to the way it was.' He was glad that he didn't face to see his office defaced with Dolores Umbridge's decorations.

"Headmaster," he turned and saw Severus standing near his desk, "I didn't expect you until morning." Having known Severus Snape since he was eleven, Dumbledore could hear the hint of anxiety beneath Severus' tone of boredom.

"Yes, my boy. Everything is being settled at the Ministry, and I was free to come over and relieve you of your duties."

"Thank you, Headmaster. I will do my rounds, and then retire," saying that, Severus Snape exited the Headmaster's Office, and thanked whatever deities there were that he was good at lying, for otherwise the Headmaster would know of the Granger girl's plan. He knew now that he would be unable to get her out of the castle tonight, but he would be able to take her down to his rooms and let her stay there.

* * *

><p>He didn't know why he felt the need to do this for her, but he suspected that he had something to do with how she had looked when she told him what she wanted. When he saw the look, he had been transported back seventeen years, to the night when Lily Evans (he refused to call her a Potter), had come to him and made him swear a Wizard's Oath to protect her child. He now suspected that the reason for that Oath was the result of one of Lily's few prophetic dreams.<p>

When Severus reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, he cast a quick 'Tempus' and found that Hermione should be done in the next few minutes. As he waited Severus solidified his plan for what to do with Hermione. She would stay in his rooms tonight, then he would test her for her OWLs tomorrow, before smuggling her out on the following day. when the portrait opened, he immediately cast a Disillusionment Charm on Hermione. He knew she must be shocked, so he muttered a, "Not now," under his breath and began walking down the hallway. When he felt a hand on his arm, Professor Snape grabbed it and continued to lead Hermione to his chambers.

"Lily," the portrait of Salazar Slytherin opened as soon as Severus said the password, without any comments.

"What's going on?" Hermione's disembodied voice sounded in the surprisingly cozy room.

The room had cream-colored walls, but you couldn't see them through the bookcases that surrounded the room. As Hermione looked around she mused that this was the largest private library she had seen, with the exception of the Black library. The bookshelves covered three of the walls, and a fireplace took up most of the fourth. Above the fireplace there was an enlarged muggle photograph of two smiling teenagers. When Hermione looked closely at the photo she saw that the boy was obviously Professor Snape, and the girl had red hair, and much to her surprise, _Harry's eyes_. Hermione realized that this must be a picture of Harry's mum. 'I didn't know that Professor Snape knew Harry's mum. And it looks like they are good friends too.' As Hermione studied the picture, Severus left the room to arrange someplace for Hermione to sleep. 'If he was this close to Harry's mum, then why does he hate Harry? And why is his password Lily?' As these thoughts raced around her head, Hermione became determined to figure out the mystery that was her Potions Professor. She resumed her surveying of the room, and noticed the comfortable looking leather chair by the fire, and the matching, but unused couch next to it. She didn't see a desk, and wondered where the Professor graded the ridiculous amount of homework he assigned.

"You will sleep in, my room, and I will stay on the couch," Snape's voice broke into Hermione's thoughts, and she looked over to see him walk through a door next to the fireplace. When she processed what Snape had said her mouth dropped open, "Yes, yes, you're amazed, yadda, yadda, yadda." Hermione just gaped even more, if she told anyone that Professor Snape, feared Dungeon Bat had said "yadda" no one would believe her. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Hermione followed Professor Snape down a short hallway with two doors in it, until they reached the door on the end. They walked into what could only be Snape's bedroom. Hermione looked around in shock. There was a queen-sized bed in one corner of the room, and it had dark blue sheets on it. The walls were a few shades darker than royal blue, and the furniture was all maple wood. On the wall opposite the bed there was a simple dresser, with a desk next to it and a muggle rolling chair before it. Across from the doorway she was standing in, Hermione saw a window. She did a double take, she knew that they were in the dungeons below ground, but then she realized that they were in Hogwarts, and nothing could be explained with logic there. Next to the foot of the bed there was an open door that lead to a surprisingly clean bathroom.

"Where did you think I slept?" Professor startled Hermione out of her thoughts, "A coffin?" Hermione flushed because that had been the popular consensus in the Gryffindor Common Room when the topic was discussed, "I assure you Miss Granger, I am not, and never will be a vampire. You will stay here tonight, and tomorrow I will give you your Potions OWLs," Hermione's head jerked towards her Potions Professor, and the look on her face was that of pure gratitude, "then the following day you will be free to go to your house."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione had finally found her voice. Snape sneered, he was unused to gratitude and didn't know how to respond to it, "Goodnight sir."

"Goodnight Miss Granger," Snape turned and left amidst his ever billowing robes, and Hermione made herself comfortable in the surprisingly comfortable bed.


	4. Stories, Understanding and Realization

Chapter 4:

Severus sat in his comfortable chair, sighed and rubbed his eyes. He had just finished giving Granger her written exam, and was waiting for her to finish the potion that accompanied the test. Suddenly, his fire flared green, and Albus Dumbledore's head appeared.

"Severus? Severus!" the head shouted looking around. Sighing again, Severus got up and walked into the fireplaces line of sight.

"I'm right here Albus. What is wrong?"

"Severus, there is something wrong with Sirius' will," at Sirius' name, Snape's lip curled into a sneer, "Don't give me that look boy. I know that you two had your down points, and didn't get along, but I need your help discovering what has happened."

"Alright, Albus. What is wrong with the mutt's will," having seen the Headmaster like this before, Severus resigned himself to having to help. He heard a squeak, and when he looked up, he saw Hermione standing in the doorway, listening to his conversation. Knowing that there was no way for Albus to see her, he allowed her to stay there.

"You see, Severus, in his will he said that everything should go to Harry. However, this will was written before he went to Azkaban, and he didn't specify anything regarding any children he may have. I'm sure you are aware of the rules regarding inheritance amongst Pureblood families," Severus nodded. It was how he had finally gotten away from his father. Because his mother was a part of an ancient Pureblood family, they were not allowed to completely disinherit any family members. It was the belief of their ancestors that when a family member was a disgrace, they were burned of the family tree. However, because they were still blood, if that persons parent died, and left no specific reason in why anyone should or shouldn't inherit the money, it would go to the closest relative, namely their disinherited child, or in his case, grandchild. After some research he had found that even if the child had merely been conceived, then they would still inherit, and their parent or guardian would watch over the money, but was only allowed to spend a certain percent before the child came of age. Remembering this, Severus nodded and continued listening to Dumbledore, "Sirius left the will open ended in consideration to any future children he might have had, and said that Harry would inherit everything if he didn't have any children, thus cutting the rest of his family out of the tree." Severus nodded in understanding, as much as he disliked Sirius, he would have done the same in his position.

"What is the problem then? I would have though the answer to that would be obvious, he has, or will have, a child," Severus heard a gasp from the doorway, and resisted the urge to look, the Headmaster couldn't know that Hermione was here, Severus would merely ask her what that was about later.

"No name has been listed as the heir," Dumbledore stated, and Severus heard movement from the door, and yet again resisted the urge to look towards Hermione, "and you know that he hasn't been out of Grimmauld Place in months, with the exception of last night when he was killed."

"I do not see how this concerns me, but I will look into this problem. Good afternoon, Headmaster," Severus barely waited for Dumbledore to reply before closing the connection. He looked at Hermione, and saw her standing leaning against the doorframe, holding one hand over her stomach. An idea formed in his mind that would explain many of the questions that had surfaced in his mind in the past two days. However, were his suspicions true, it would be a mess. Leaving his thoughts Severus questioned Hermione, "What was that about?" when she didn't respond, and continued to stand there staring blankly at the floor, Severus got up and led her to the couch. Sitting next to her, Severus continued softly, "Would you liked to tell me now, or would you like me to give you Veritaserum?" there was a hint of humor in Severus' voice as he said the last bit, and that brought Hermione back to the present. She smiled bitterly up at the Potions Master, and tried not to dwell on how like Sirius he could be.

"I'll tell you the whole story, but first can you promise not to get mad at anything?" she bit her lip, her eyes pleading silently with Snape, he mentally sighed, and nodded in agreement, "Can you perform a magical pregnancy test on me?" Snape was only mildly startled by her question, and he could feel a sinking feeling in his stomach as he complied. He cast the charm, and Hermione's stomach glowed a light gold. Her shoulders slumped when she saw this, she knew from her reading that this meant she was pregnant. Seeing that she looked ready to cry, Severus canceled the spell, and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his shoulder, mumbled, "Thank you," and began to cry.

After Hermione had cried her eyes out into Snape's shoulder, they sat there for a while, neither knowing or caring how much time had past. finally Hermione moved, and wiped her eyes.

"I suppose you want to lecture me on my foolishness now," Hermione's voice was soft, and Severus ad to strain to hear her words.

"I think you already now," he replied in a voice just as soft, "I am more curious as to the story of how this happened than I am in telling you what I know you know." Hermione nodded, and launched into the whole story, starting with overhearing Lavender and Parvati. She made sure to emphasize that Sirius had resisted her suggestion, and it had taken a lot of persuasion to convince him. She knew of the legendary hatred between the two, and didn't feel like hearing Snape badmouth Sirius right now.

"I suppose that you want me to leave now," Hermione said when she had finally finished the tale. She was looking at her hands, she didn't know if she could bear to see the look of revulsion that she knew had to be on Snape's face.

"Hermione," startled, she almost looked up, "Look at me. Please," knowing that the Potions Master never said please, and particularly not to her, she complied. To her surprise, Snape didn't look judgmental, when he saw her looking at him, he continued, "I won't say that I'm pleased, and I certainly won't jump for joy, but I won't kick you out and leave you for the dogs," Hermione's eyes widened, this is the opposite reaction of what she thought he would have. Snape saw the look, and continued, "Surprising though it may be, I want to help you. I know that noting I have ever done would lead you to believe me, but you remind me of someone. I'm sure you've heard of her, but probably not everything," Snape stood up, and stood looking at the picture above the fireplace, and he spoke in a wistful tone, "She was my best friend. We lived together in a muggle neighborhood, but I lived in the poorer, less pleasant side, and she had a lovely house that seemed like a mansion to me. All of the children made fun of me, and wouldn't let me play with them. then I met her, and she talked to me, and actually _wanted_ to play with me. I told her she was a witch, and we tried out our magic together. When we went to Hogwarts, I was sorted into Slytherin, just like everyone in the Prince Family. My mother's family," he knew that Hermione knew nothing of his background, and decided to make this as easy for her to understand as possible, "Unfortunately for me, she was sorted into Gryffindor. I was sure that she would hate me for being a Slytherin, like any other Gryffindor would have. She surprised me though, the next day she sat at the Slytherin table, and ate with me. She assured me that we would always be friends, and nothing as stupid as House rivalries could get in our way. Over the years her Housemates did everything in their power to stop our friendship, usually something that involved embarrassing and ridiculing me. Our friendship held strong, until I made a mistake. I had just been embarrassed in front of the school. She stepped in, and stopped it before it got to bad, but my pride had been hurt, and she was an easy target. That was the second to last time I spoke to her before she died," Snape paused here, and walked back over to the couch and sat next to Hermione. He looked straight into her eyes before continuing, "I have regretted that day ever since. Without her, my life became dark, as it was she was the only thing that kept me from following the Dark Lord. When she turned me away, I had nothing to hold me back. I became immersed in the Dark Arts, and I could do nothing as I watched her form a happy family, and make new friendships that didn't involve me. Four years later she showed up at my door, and asked me to take a Wizard's Oath. I should have refused her, but she was always my weakness. So I vowed to always watch her child, and protect him from his enemies. Two years later she was dead, and I was on trial as a Death Eater. I couldn't care for her child, and that is another huge regret I have. I had sworn to protect him, and I couldn't even see him. Because I was not related to him, and there was nothing official granting me permission to watch over him, Dumbledore refused to let me raise him. When I finally met him, I thought that he was like his father. I treated him as though he was his father, and by the time I learned how wrong I was, he hated me. That regret is second only to my insulting her. Knowing that I failed her, there is no way that I could, without regret, refuse to help you, or any other pregnant woman, but especially you. You remind me of her," with a small smile, Severus finished he story, "You remind me of Lily Evans."

Hermione's eyes were wet after hearing the bittersweet story of her Potions Professor's life. She realized that she had been correct, and that the girl in the photo was Lily Potter, or as Severus preferred, Evans. 'Severus? When did I start calling him Severus?'

'_When you told him about you and Sirius, and he told you about Lily.' _replied a voice in Hermione's head.

"What am I going to do now?" Hermione realized that Snape probably hadn't told anyone that story in years, and probably wouldn't want to dwell on it, "I can't explain this to Harry or Ron, they wouldn't understand."

"How will your parents react?" inquired Severus, he wanted to know just how much he would have to help her. The way she paled answered most of his question for him.

"They'll kill me. Then they'll want to kill _him_," there was no need to say who he was, Severus understood that Hermione wasn't ready to openly discuss Sirius' death, "What am I going to _do_?" Hermione wailed. She got up and began pacing, "And what about _school_?" where she not serious Severus would have laughed at her predictability, but she looked so broken that he didn't have the heart.

"Hermione," she looked up from her pacing, "I can teach you everything that you would need to know for your NEWTs, and you could take them independently in two years. In the mean time, you can stay at my home at Spinners End. I will also inform Dumbledore that I will be going away for vacation to escape the parties and happiness," he smirked at this, and she gave a weak smile.

"Will he believe that?" she had to ask.

"Without a doubt. It's almost sad how trusting he can be, he'll believe the most ridiculous things at times," Hermione doubted that anyone had seen this Severus Snape in well over twenty years, "if you want me to, I will also request to take the next year off, and stay with you to help you with your pregnancy, and the baby," Hermione was surprised that Snape would even think of doing that, she knew how he hated kids. Then she remembered what he had said about wanting to take Harry in as a baby, and was forced to reassess the Potions Master again.

"You should try to adopt Harry," she suddenly said, Snape looked at her in surprise, he had no idea where that had come from, "He has always wanted a family, and it was what his mother wanted. You should at least offer it to him. Just remember that that was what Sirius had wanted to do, don't try to take his place," realizing that that sentiment could apply to her situation, Hermione looked down at her lap.

"Hermione," he said softly, and lifted her chin with a hand, so she was looking straight at him, "I would never want to replace him. No matter what arguments we had as students," he took a deep breath, and Hermione realized how hard this was for him to say, "I am willing to forget them."

"All Harry ever wanted was a family," she decided to continue where she was before Severus' shocking revelation, "I'm sure that if you tell him about your Wizards Oath, and maybe even show him the memory, and explain your actions towards him, he can find it in his heart to forgive you, at least a little. Even if he won't forgive you at first, he will probably still agree to stay with you, he doesn't want to go back to the Dursley's." Severus' head snapped up.

" The Dursley's? He's staying with Petunia and her good-for-nothing husband?" at this Hermione nodded, shocked by the venom in Snape's voice, "What have they done to him?" he was looking at her so intensely, and with such venom in his eyes that she sat frozen. He then began pacing and ranting, "Why didn't I realize it sooner? I know what Petunia's like, she resented me and Lily so much that being able to get her so called revenge on Harry must have been fun for her. She even said that once, when we were fourteen, she told us, 'I'll get you back someday! When you have a kid, I'll make sure I see them, but only so I can get my revenge!' If Lily were alive she'd throw a fit! I've failed her, again!" moaning Snape fell back onto the couch, and Hermione watched partly amused, and partly shocked by the amount of emotion Hogwarts' least favorite teacher was showing.

"You didn't fail her Severus," the sound of his name cause Snape to stop moaning, and listen to what Hermione was saying, "You didn't know, so how could you have failed?" Severus had no reply to that, and so he sat and considered what Hermione had just said.

"Alright," he finally said, "I will talk to Harry," this made Hermione smile a huge smile, "I will also talk to Dumbledore about missing next year." Hermione's smile feel at this, she didn't want Snape to stop working because of her.

"But," she tried to protest, "What about money? How will either of us live? And how will you convince Dumbledore to let you take a year off?"

"Money is not a problem for me," Snape cut in, "I have more money than I can ever hope to spend. And after your child is born so will you. If I convince Harry to let me become his guardian, then I will tell Dumbledore that it would be too awkward for us, and we wouldn't want anyone accusing me of giving him better grades than he deserves," he smirked a bit, finding humor in the fact that anyone could possibly believe that he would fix Harry's grades after the way he treated him for years. Hermione could find no flaw in Severus' thinking, but she didn't want to agree yet.

"Where would you and Harry live? If I were to live in your house at Spinners End, then where would you live?" she was sure that she had found a weak point in his argument now.

"We will live in Prince Manor, I inherited it along with all of the money from my grandparents. And once the baby is born, you can move into Grimmauld Place, and adjust the wards, preventing anyone else from entering," Hermione looked mildly shocked at the thought of living in Grimmauld Place, then her face fell.

"What about Harry? He'll want stuff from there."

"I can take him, and have him move anything that he wants to Prince Manor. Don't worry, we can figure out any of the details later. For now, I have to go convince Harry to allow me to care for him." They shared a small smile, both knowing that this would be no walk in the park for Severus.


	5. New Lives

Chapter 5:

"How did it go?" Hermione asked Severus as soon as he walked through the door. She had been sitting on the couch, staring at a page in _Potions Making: The Guide to the Art_, but she hadn't read a word of it due to anxiety and curiosity. She could tell from the way that he was smiling that Severus had good news, but she wanted to hear him say it too.

"He agreed!" had Hermione not had time to adjust to this new Snape, she would have fallen off the couch at the sight of the Potions Professor jumping and punching the air.

"Sit down and tell me what happened," she demanded, but hiding a smile, as she made room for him on the couch.

"I talked Harry into giving me a chance. He absolutely resisted in the beginning, but I explained _everything_ to him, and showed him some memories, like you suggested, and he agreed!" Severus' face was priceless; he looked like a kid on Christmas. Hermione smiled, she was happy that Severus would finally feel like he was doing as Lily asked, and Harry would finally have a family.

"That's great, Severus. I'm so happy for both of you," her smile was sincere, and it reached her eyes, "Now you can teach him about potions," she added humorously as Severus winced.

"I deserved that," he stated, "I should have been a better teacher, and not let my hate for James blind me."

"Severus, you did what you thought was right," she held up a hand to stall his protest, "I'm not saying you were right, cause we both know you weren't, I'm just saying that you missed judged the situation, and now you have a second chance. Take this chance, and treat Harry how you should have from the beginning. Now, tell me what Dumbledore said."

"I won't be teaching for the next two years, but then he would like me to come back," Hermione smiled at this, she was glad that Severus would have a job, even if he didn't need it.

"Good, you won't be looking after me and the baby forever then," a worried look crossed his face, and Hermione wondered what he was thinking about.

"Are you just going to vanish from everyone's lives?" he asked, and she could see the worry on his face."

"I won't leave you without telling you," she answered his hidden concern, not the question he had asked. Relief spread across his face, "I may move away in a few years, but for now I will even be staying in your house. If I do move, I promise I will tell you. Now, when am I moving?" together, they set about getting Hermione's stuff together.

"I'm sorry it was so dusty in here," Severus said. He and Hermione had just finished cleaning the whole of Spinners End, and unpacking her things.

"It's alright, I know you don't live here, and haven't even been here in a while," Hermione was just happy that things were working out now.

"If you need anything, then just Floo 'Severus Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts' or, when I move, Severus Snape's Quarters, Prince Manor. If it is an emergency, then just Floo to 'Prince Manor', but Harry could walk through there so if you don't want him to know about you, then don't Floo there."

"Than you, Severus. I don't know how to thank you, but would you like to be my baby's godfather?" she knew that it was an out there idea, and Sirius would probably freak out, but no one else even knew she was pregnant, and she doubted that they would for a long time.

"Are you sure?" Severus asked, his eyebrows were knit in worry and concentration, "Don't you want it to be one of your friends? Or at least someone who has been kinder than you?" 'And someone who the baby's father didn't hate?' he added in his head.

"I'm sure," Hermione stated with conviction, "And you are a friend, right now you are the only one who knows my secret, and the person that is there for me.

"I would love to be you child's godfather," they both smiled, Severus happy to be able to help care for the little one he didn't know yet, and Hermione happy to have someone to help her, and to give Severus this piece of happiness that he may never experience.


	6. The Next Six Years

Chapter 6:

"How are you feeling?" Severus Snape asked Hermione Granger when he came through the Floo into Spinners End. He looked around, and was surprised to find a Christmas tree in one corner, and decorations throughout the room. He looked at Hermione suspiciously, there was no way that she could have set all of this up by herself, and still be following the doctor's orders, deciding to ignore that for now, he move across the room towards the armchair Hermione was sitting in, "And how is my little angel?" as he said this he bent over and put a hand on Hermione's large belly.

"We're both doing fine, and don't give me that look Severus Snape," she added when she saw him look at her, and then around the room at the decorations, "I used magic on them, so I haven't done anything too exerting.

Over the past six months Hermione and Severus had become close friends. Despite their age difference, they acted like siblings, they would often squabble, but when one of them needed help, nothing more needed to be said. Severus also often acted like an over protective older brother, and made sure that Hermione was following the doctor's orders perfectly, and pampering her and the baby with countless gifts.

"Here's your gifts," Severus said as he began unloading the magically extended bag he was carrying, "I'm sorry that I can't be here tomorrow to celebrate Christmas with you, but I can't leave Harry home alone," Hermione nodded, she was just glad that Harry had agreed to go home over winter break for the first time since starting Hogwarts. She wished that Harry didn't miss her as much as Severus told her he did, but there was nothing she was willing to do about that. She had already decided that once her daughter was born she would have Severus watch her for a day, and she would go and say goodbye to Harry and Ron.

* * *

><p>"What do you think?" Hermione asked, it was mid-February, and she was discussing baby names with Severus, "Cassiopeia Lyra Black? Or Adhara Siria Black?"<p>

"I think that naming her after a star is a great nod to the Black tradition, so why can't she have your name?" Hermione glared at him, and he simply smiled back. He knew that she wanted to name her daughter in accordance to Black traditions, and she wanted her to carry the Black name.

"I'm trying to be serious here," he only smirked in reply. Finally she sighed, "Fine, I'll just have to decide on my own, and tell her that her godfather didn't like me enough to help me pick out a name for her." Now Hermione smirked, she knew that her daughter was Severus' weakness, and she knew how to exploit it. After spending this long only dealing with a Slytherin, anyone would have picked up some Slytherin tactics, and Hermione was no exception.

"I think that Adhara Siria is better. I wouldn't want to give any kid the name Cassiopeia, its too long, and after all of my experiences with teasing involving my name, I wouldn't give anyone the opportunity to do that to anyone else. Also, I'm sure you like that extra nod to the mutt," he finished with a smirk. Inwardly Hermione scowled, she knew she shouldn't, but she really did want Sirius included in the name, and not just his last name that he hated.

"Adhara Siria it is then," Hermione patted her belly, then began to talk to it, "We can't wait to meet you Adhara Siria Black."

* * *

><p>"Sirius Black! If you weren't already dead, I'd kill you!" Hermione screamed as she squeezed Severus' hand as hard as she could. If his hand hadn't hurt as much as it did, then Severus would have smirked, and maybe even smiled at the way Hermione was cursing his childhood nemesis.<p>

"I can see a head!" the muggle nurse said.

"You've almost got it 'Mione," Severus told her softly, "Introduce Adhara to the world." With a final shout, Hermione relaxed breathing heavily, and a cry pierced the room. The nurse hurried to clean off Adhara, while another came over with the birth certificate.

"She was born at 3:34 on April 14, and you are her mother Miss Granger. Her father?" the nurse began to tell them what she had written down, and what she still needed.

"Sirius Orion Black," Severus replied once he saw that Hermione wasn't ready to talk yet.

"Her name?" the nurse asked after scrawling that down.

"Adhara Siria Black," Hermione almost whispered. The nurse wrote it down, and showed Snape to double check it, when he nodded she walked away to file the certificate. The other nurse reentered the room carrying Adhara, and set her in Hermione's arms. "Hello Adhara," Hermione said as she brushed a finger along Adhara's cheek, "I'm your Mummy," she smiled down at her daughter, and as she looked at Adhara's slightly messy black hair, and bluish eyes, she said, "I wish your Daddy was here to see this." Severus put an arm around her shoulder, comforting her because he knew that she was feeling Sirius' loss again. To any passerby, the three of them would have looked like a complete family.

"Hello little angel," Severus said, still only looking at Adhara, not daring to touch her, "I'm your godfather. I don't know how something as cute as you can have the father you have." He whispered with a small smirk. He knew that Hermione needed cheering up right now, and when Hermione turned her head to glare at him, he knew that he had succeeded.

"Severus," hissed Hermione, "She's not even ten minutes old, and you're already badmouthing her father. What am I going to do with you?"

"You know that I don't mean it. When she's older, and has her heart broken, I'll tell her stories about how her father was a heartbreaker, and did that for fun," when Hermione turned to glare at him again, his smirk grew. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Severus beat her, "I'll tell her all about how her father would make everyone smile by pranking people, and how he would have done anything to save his friends, and how he died a hero," as he said this, Severus dropped his smirk and said it softly, showing Hermione how serious he was.

"Thank you Severus," Hermione leaned her head on the shoulder of the man she wished she could call 'brother' and then continued to stare at her daughter in awe, "I don't know what I would do without you."

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Adhara, happy birthday to you," Severus and Hermione sang, then Hermione helped her daughter blow out the single candle on her cake.<p>

"I can't believe she's one," Hermione told Severus as they ate their pieces of cake, and watched Adhara smear hers on her face. Hermione snapped a picture, and then sighed, "I wish Sirius was here."

"I know," Severus replied, then he changed the subject, "When are you taking your NEWTs?"

"June tenth and eleventh for the practicals," Hermione replied, "I'm taking them before all of the examiners have to go to Hogwarts. Then I go back on the twelfth to sit my written exams." Severus nodded, he had thought that something like this would be what the Ministry would arrange. Though Hermione had not taken courses at a school for the past two years, she had told the Ministry that she had been taught privately. In a way this was true, Severus had taught her what he believed she needed to know for the NEWTs, and she had read all of the books used at Hogwarts for NEWT classes, and the books that those referenced.

"And when are you going to see Harry," Harry had been living with Snape happily for almost two years, and the two had become close, despite their previous hostility. He now felt bad that he was keeping knowledge of Harry's best friend, for whom he searched endlessly, from Harry. Seeing his dejected look, Hermione took Severus' hand in hers, and looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry," she said simply. He nodded swiftly and looked back at Adhara. Seeing that he didn't want to discuss the matter more, she answered his question, "I'm going to the graduation after party. I know that you are going to graduation, but I wish I could be there," she wistfully looked at Adhara, though she wished she could be at her best friends graduation, she wouldn't trade anything in the world for her daughter.

"You can," Hermione looked at Severus with hope in her eyes, "I could watch Adhara," Hermione opened her mouth, but Severus raised a hand and continued, "I will tell Harry that I am looking after a friend's child. He knows that I have a close friend that has a child, but he doesn't know it is you. This way you can see them. If you talked to Dumbledore, I'm sure that you could even walk across the stage with them." Severus gave a small smile, he knew how Hermione longed to graduate from Hogwarts, and it had been her dream since she was eleven, but he also knew that she deemed it impossible. Hermione returned the smile, and contemplated that idea.

* * *

><p>"Hermione Granger," Albus Dumbledore announced, and Hermione walked across the stage as the crowd began to whisper about her appearance at graduation after missing two years of school, "Though she missed the last two years of school here at Hogwarts, Miss Granger studied independently, and got the highest marks on her NEWTs than anyone has gotten in over fifty years," Hermione blushed at this announcement, took her certificate, and scanned the crowd until she found Severus, and her daughter sitting right in the front row. Smiling, Hermione walked off the stage and waited by the side for Harry and Ron.<p>

"'Mione!" Harry whisper shouted. If they weren't standing in the front of the Great Hall during a quiet ceremony, she was sure he would have shouted it to the high heavens.

"Harry," she hugged him as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Where have you been?" Harry demanded.

"It's a long story," Hermione replied looking at her hands, "I'll tell you and Ron later. That seemed to pacify Harry for the moment.

* * *

><p>Later, after the crowd had formed smaller groups, and Severus and Adhara had already come over to congratulate them, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked up to the Room of Requirement.<p>

"So? What's the story 'Mione?" Harry asked as soon as they were seated on the couches the room provided.

"Well… look guys, I, I know you don't want to hear this, and you probably won't accept it, so I'm sorry. I just needed some time to myself," she looked at Harry and Ron's blank faces before sighing, looking back at her hands, and continuing, "I know it isn't an excuse, but the whole war was overwhelming, and I needed to get away from the Wizarding World for a while. And," she sighed again, and continued to look at her hands, not brave enough to look at them again, "I'm going to be leaving again tonight," now she did look up again, and saw that as she expected, her two best friends wore matching looks of shock, betrayal and anger, "Before you to get mad at me, I want to apologize, and tell you that you will see me again, I won't be deserting you forever. Now you can yell at me all you want," she finished quietly.

"How can you do this to us?" Harry questioned with a small sneer, "How can you abandon us this easily?" it hurt more than she thought it would when she saw the betrayal in Harry's emerald eyes.

"Bloody hell 'Mione, you spend five years here trying your hardest to become an amazing witch, then you leave for two years, come back and graduate, and now your telling us that you are going to be leaving the Wizarding World for an undetermined amount of time?" Ron's usual bluntness came through, and Hermione smiled through her tears, she had missed that.

"I'm sorry guys, this is just something I need to do," she said it quietly, but firmly. Harry stood in anger, and walked out without saying anything to Hermione. She looked at Ron, hoping that he would handle it differently.

"You've hurt him 'Mione," Ron said quietly, and she stared at him, shocked that he had been observant enough to notice how she was feeling, and answer the question she couldn't bear to ask, "We've had to grow up," he answered her question about when he started acting like this, "Without you we had to balance each others tempers, and both of us has learned to be more responsible when the other is angry," Ron explained, and Hermione looked at her hands in shame. It had been _her_ that made Ron and Harry grow up, not the war, or any of the other things that they had been forced to go through, just her leaving. The two of them talked for a few minutes, before Harry came back in, looking much calmer.

"I apologize for my reaction Hermione," Harry started, "I don't want you to go, but I want to lose your friendship even less." Hermione smiled, 'sounds like Severus talking' she thought.

"It's alright Harry, I understand. If I was in your position, I would probably have acted the same, if not worse," the three friends shared a small smile, and began talking. They stayed there for the night, not wanting to say goodbye.

* * *

><p>"I know Albus, and I apologize," Severus Snape was standing in front of the Headmaster, handing in his resignation for the second time in seven years.<p>

"Severus, you are without a doubt the best Potions Master I have ever employed, how can I let you leave this easily?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

"I will be available to return to teaching in five years," Severus supplied helpfully, he truly regretted having to do this, but he had told Hermione he would be there for her. Five years ago they had moved in to Grimmauld Place, but now that Adhara was five, Hermione didn't want to live in the creepy old house. So, they had decided that they would move to New Zealand until Adhara was ready to go to Hogwarts.

"Very well, Severus," Dumbledore said with a small sigh, "I look forward to your return. If anything changes, I will endeavor to let you know." Severus smiled, and left the Headmaster to go and finish packing his belongings for the trip to New Zealand.

A/N: If anyone would like to beta for me (I am positive that I made several unforgivable errors that someone NEEDS to correct) let me know. I really don't care if you know anything about betaing, I care more about whether or not you are interested in helping make the story better and easier to read.


	7. Preparing for School

chapter 7:

"Mum!" Adhara Siria Black shouted upstairs, "There's an owl here!"

"Then open the letter!" her mum shouted down the stairs. Adhara smiled, she had gotten her mother to shout, something she ridiculed others for doing, and walked over to get the letter.

"It's for me!" Adhara shouted joyfully.

"What?" her mum asked, causing Adhara to glare at her, "Oh, open it up Addie." Losing any anger she had for her mother, Addie opened the letter eagerly.

"I got accepted to Hogwarts!" she began jumping up and down with excitement. She had been hearing stories about Hogwarts from her Mum and her Uncle Sev since she was a baby.

"That's great Sweetie!" her mum said, "Where's the booklist? You and Sev can go to the store when he gets home today."

"Why can't you go mum?" Addie asked with disappointment. As much as she loved her uncle Sev, it wouldn't be the same without her mum.

"Can't go where?" Addie turned to see Uncle Sev standing in the back door, about to enter the kitchen where she was standing with her mum.

"I got my Hogwarts letter, and I have to get my supplies, but Mum doesn't want to come with me," Addie said it all in one breath, she wanted her Uncle Sev to tell her mum that she should come with them.

"Hermione," Severus said in a voice that many of his previous students would have flinched at, "You should go shopping with your daughter."

"To Diagon Ally? You know why I can't go there Sev," Addie wondered at the sad look on her mother's face.

"Very well," Severus sighed, "Adhara, when would you like to go?" Uncle Sev was the only one she allowed to call her Adhara, though her mum used her full name if she was in trouble.

"Now," Addie muttered, irritated that her mother didn't want to be with her for this. Hermione saw the look on her daughters face, and recognized it as the one that Sirius wore when he was denied something. Sometimes she marveled at how much like Sirius her daughter was. Adhara had curly black hair that was much more manageable than hers had ever been, and Addie had grey eyes with hints of blue that showed when she was excited or angry. Her skin was tan, like Sirius' had been, and she had his aristocratic features. However, her eyes where the same shape as Hermione's and she had the same petite form, even if she was already only six inches shorter. Addie also loved to play pranks, Severus often grumbled that it was as bad as when he had gone to school, and it was as though James Potter and Sirius Black had come back to life in Addie's body. Hermione was proud to say that her daughter had inherited her brain, but Sev had mentioned that in spite of his trouble making ways, Sirius had been quite smart.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"Please, Uncle Sev, please," Addie begged Severus, "I want to get some stuff to prank mum for not coming today," Severus knew that he shouldn't let Adhara do this to him, but one look in her eyes always had him agree to whatever she wanted. It was ironic, whenever she used that puppy dog look that he found so revolting on her father, he agreed with her no matter what; he thought it was the cutest thing he had seen.

"Alright," he sighed, "but don't tell anyone that I went in here," he warned as he walked towards where Adhara was standing in front of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Thanks Uncle Sev. This time I promise I won't use anything on you!" Sev hid a smile, and rolled his eyes. Every time that Addie dragged him into a joke shop she would say that, and it had yet to happen. If he had ever doubted Hermione's word about whom Addie's father was, unless James Potter had come back from the dead (which he didn't think possible) than Addie could only be Sirius Black's daughter.

"Welcome to Weasley's Wizard—" one of the twins began. Despite having taught them for nearly seven years, Snape still couldn't tell them apart, "Oh. Hello Professor Snape, what are you doing in our fine establishment today?"

"Professor Snape? What's he doing here Fred?" a voice called from somewhere along the right wall.

"I don't know George! You didn't give me a chance to ask," replied the twin that could now be identified as Fred as he walked up to Snape, "So? Why are you here in this fine establishment on this lovely morning?" Fred asked, eyeing Snape up in what was obviously a suspicious manner.

"Uncle Sev, look!" Addie came out of an aisle, and Severus reached out to stop her before she ran into Fred, and Fred just watched in amazement as Snape dealt with the child.

"What have I told you about running in store?" Snape was trying his best to be stern with Addie, but she just rolled her eyes.

"Not to do it, or we won't go back," Snape nodded his head, and opened his mouth to say something else, but Addie was faster, "Honestly Uncle Sev, you say that every time, but you never carry through with it."

"Are you suggesting that I should Adhara Siria Black?" Snape asked eyeing up his goddaughter. Fred was now watching the stand off with his mouth gaping open; he had never seen anyone stand up to Snape this way, especially not a young girl. And she was even acting like she liked him! Fred couldn't believe it. Adhara looked at the ground, she knew she was in trouble when her godfather said her full name, and even though she liked to bug her Uncle, she knew not to go too far.

"Sorry Sev," she mumbled scuffing her shoe on the floor.

"Now," Snape began after he had straightened up, and looked more like his usual intimidating self, "What was it that you needed to show me so bad?" he finished with a small smirk, he really did love the girl as though she was his own.

"Look!" Addie held up a box that said 'Packaged Hair Dye Charms – Tested for seven years, and never found out!' the box proclaimed in multicolored writing that kept changing. Severus had a weird feeling about this, the only person he knew of that had been subject to seven years of color changing hair had been him, and a few of his classmates. Had Severus not known Sirius Black to be dead, he would have suspected it to be his idea.

"Well Fred?" George asked as he rounded the corner to find his brother staring gape mouthed at Snape, who was holding a box of their newest invention, and a young girl who was looking up at Snape with a combination of pleading and glee. Sighing, George lifted his twin's mouth back into place, and said, "Well? Why is Professor Snape here?"

"'Cause I dragged him in," the girl said so bluntly, and in such a 'duh' voice that it was now George's turn to stare openmouthed.

"Adhara," Severus warned.

"I know, I know, don't disrespect you in public. We've been over it a million time," she said with a roll of her eyes. The twins were in awe of someone who would dare to blatantly show Snape anything but the greatest respect. Looking at each other, the twins began to literally bow down to Adhara.

"What do you want, Oh Gutsy One?" the twins asked as one, "You can have anything in the store that you want." These actions caused Snape to glare at Addie and the twins, and Addie to smirk.

"You can start by telling me stories about Uncle Sev," she stated, truly acting like the queen they were pretending she was. Hearing this, Snape bit back a groan, "Then you can get me at least fifty of these," as she said this, Adhara took the hair dye from Snape's hand, and he had to resist the urge of pinch himself to see if this was a nightmare.

"Of course—" said one twin.

"What would you like to know?" the other continued

"How about what he was like as a teacher?" Addie asked. It was one of the things that her mother and uncle never went into detail about, the other being her father. All she knew about him were some stories her uncle told about when he was in school, that he was a war hero, that he died the day she was conceived, and that he had black hair and grey eyes. The twins shared a look, then each put an arm around Adhara and steered her away from Snape.

"You want to know about the reign of the Great Black Dungeon Bat?" whispered the twin on her right. When Addie nodded, the other twin continued.

"Are you sure? It contains stories of many unpleasant and unjust detentions," he warned. Severus rolled his eyes, he knew how the Weasley twins liked to exaggerate, and even though he knew that Addie wouldn't believe everything they said, he didn't want her listening to their biased explanations.

"Don't forget to tell her what you did to get into those detentions," Severus warned, and the twins jumped, they had thought they were out of hearing range, "I wouldn't want to give her detentions for doing anything… unpleasant," Severus smirked as the twins shuddered, and even Addie looked a little fearful.

"You see," one twin began, there once was a Great Black Dungeon Bat—"

"-Who never wore anything but black-" the other twin added.

"-And he loved to terrorize young children, particularly Gryffindors."

"This Dungeon Bat had some super powers too—"

"—His greatest was how he was able to hear everything said in his classroom."

"You see, Bats have a great sense of hearing—" the twins finally walked far enough away, so that Severus couldn't hear them, and he smirked, he was glad that his previous students still feared him, it would make it easier when he went back.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"Do you have everything?" Hermione Granger inquired. It was the first time her daughter would be away from her for more than a week. Hermione had no idea what she was going to do now that both of her housemates would be going to Hogwarts. One possibility was begging Dumbledore to let her teacher there, but Hogwarts held too many memories for her to confront at once. No, Hermione had decided that she would be moving in to Grimmauld Place. She knew that the protection wards where still in place, and that way she could be closer too her daughter.

"Mum," Addie groaned, "You already made me double and triple check last night, I don't think anything has vanished since then."

"She definitely has her father's patience," Severus' voice floated out from behind the Daily Prophet he was reading. Hermione groaned, she hated when Sev would say stuff like that, it always made Addie ask questions about her father. True to form Addie perked up at the mention of her father.

"Not now sweetie, please," Hermione begged, she didn't want the last few hours she had with her daughter to be tainted with unanswerable questions.

"Okay mum," Addie said as she hugged her mother, "I'm going to miss you."

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"Bye Addie!" Hermione waved while jumping up and down so that she could see her daughter waving to her from the train. Suddenly she felt Severus' hand on her shoulder, and she turned to look where he was pointing, and saw an older Remus Lupin then she remembered.

"Teddy is the same age as Addie," Severus whispered. Hermione nodded, she had told Sev that she didn't want anyone to see her at the train station that might recognize her. Quietly she slipped into the crowd and through the wall into Muggle London.


	8. ReIntroducing the Junior Marauders

Chapter 8:

"Hey," Addie looked up from her book about famous Muggle pranksters to see a boy that looked her age in the doorway, "Can I sit here?" he asked gesturing to the seat across from her.

"Sure," she said, taking her feet off of the seat, "I'm Adhara Black, but if you call me that I will hurt you." She said it so calmly that the boy looked a little scared as he sat across from her.

"Theodore Lupin," he held out his hand, " but everyone calls me Teddy."

"Nice to meet you," Addie replied.

"You like pranks too?" Teddy asked.

"Love them. My mum hates it, she says that I am just like my father in that way."

"Cool! We can play pranks on everyone at school!" Teddy was getting excited now, he had heard his father's stories about the Marauders, and thought that it sounded like tons of fun.

"Let's do one at the Welcoming Feast," Addie suggested.

"Yeah, we can introduce ourselves to the school that way!" unknowingly, the two children had acted in the same way their fathers had 48 years ago.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

Severus Snape Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. He breathed in the fresh Scottish air for the first time in five years, and showed a smile that wasn't as rare as some may think it would be.

"Perfesser Snape?" Severus looked up, and saw Hagrid coming to open the gate for him.

"Thank you Hagrid," Severus said with a smile as he walked through the gate, almost bouncing. He hadn't realized how much he had missed Hogwarts, not that he regretted moving with Hermione, but he had missed the place that had been his home since he was eleven. Lost in thought, Snape didn't notice that Hagrid was staring at him, looking as though he had no idea who had just walked through the gates.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

Severus sank into his black armchair, and sighed. He had just finished putting his things where they belonged in his room. Suddenly there was a knock on his door, and he got up to answer it.

"Sev!" standing in the doorway was an excited looking Harry Potter.

"How've you been Harry?" Severus smiled at the boy, 'no, man' he corrected himself, that he had viewed as a son since he was fifteen.

"Great!" the grin on Harry's face looked as though it would never go away, and he was almost bouncing with excitement, "You'll never guess who the knew Transfiguration Professor is!"

"Isn't it Minerva?" Severus frowned, he hadn't thought that Minerva would ever retire; she was one of the constants that had been at this school since he was there.

"No," Harry replied, a puzzled look crossing his face, "Didn't you know that she's the Headmistress now?" Severus raised an eyebrow at this. The only reason he was here was that he had promised Dumbledore that he would return.

"When did that happen?" he inquired.

"Four years ago. The year after you left," he supplied helpfully, but Severus could hear the hurt in his voice, and he saw the way that his face drooped.

"Oh, Harry," he sighed, grabbing him into a hug, "I'm so sorry that I left you, but someday you'll understand. At least I hope you will." Severus now began worrying about what Harry would say when he found out Hermione's secret, and he knew he would. "Now," he drew himself away from Harry so he could look him in the eye, "What are you so excited about?" Harry's lit up again, and he began to bounce. Severus was puzzled when Harry glanced into the hallway, as if someone were standing there just out of sight.

"Now," Harry began, sounding more serious than he looked, and more than a tad apprehensive, "I know that you never got along with Sirius," a cloud appeared to pass over Severus' face. Harry thought that it was because of the mention of Severus' childhood tormentor. However, it was truly because Severus was thinking about Adhara, and how she would never know her father. After the cloud passed Severus looked back at Harry, and he took it as a sign to continue, "But, well.. Here, I'll just show you." Saying that, Harry stepped aside, and motioned for someone to walk forward. To Severus' surprise, Sirius Black, a man he had believed dead for twelve years, stood in his doorway. Once he overcame his shock, Snape realized that this would be great for Addie, she would know her father.

"Sirius," Severus greeted, sticking out his hand. Shock appeared on Sirius' face, but he grasped Severus' hand anyways. Harry smiled as he watched the two men that he viewed as fathers got along. Severus looked the slightly shorter man in the eye, and said, "It's good that you're alive." Sirius looked as though nothing could ever shock him anymore than the scene he had just participated in. 'At least that will be true until he learns about Addie," Severus thought. Sirius finally gathered enough presence of mind to nod his head to Severus.

"Greet," Harry said, lightly pushing the two taller men into Severus' quarters, "Now we can chat before we go up to the Great Hall for the feast."

'Oh, no,' Severus thought, 'I won't get a chance to tell Hermione.'

"What have you been doing Harry? Besides bringing people back from the dead, that is," Severus asked with a small smirk. 'Well,' he thought, 'If I can't tell Hermione, I might as well get as much information as possible.'

"Severus," Harry chuckled, "I had nothing to do with that. Four years ago, out of nowhere, Sirius appeared in the Department of Mysteries, right next to the Veil."

Severus thought back four years, and realized that around that time, just when he, Hermione and Adhara where settling in, in New Zealand, Addie had pitched a fit when they told her, her father was dead, and refused to discuss the matter.

"When?" Severus asked. 'If Addie brought him back then she's even more powerful than we thought.'

"August 2nd," Harry replied. 'Addie brought him back,' Severus thought, awed at his goddaughter's abilities as a seven year old.

"What are you doing here Harry?" Severus had just realized that Harry said they would all be going up to the Great Hall.

"Huh? Oh, I'm the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor," Harry said, absent-mindedly looking around Severus' quarters.

"Who changed your shirt color?" Sirius asked suddenly. Shocked by the question, Severus looked down and saw that he was wearing the almost neon blue shirt that Addie had gotten him for his birthday as a joke. However, because it was from Addie he wore the shirt at times, but only in private.

"Adhara gave it to me," at this Harry and Sirius both looked confused, "My goddaughter. She's the reason I left, Harry," he explained, and realization dawned on Harry, Severus hadn't left because of anything Harry had done, he had left to care for someone else like Harry.

"Goddaughter?" Sirius sputtered, "Who would trust you as a godfather? For that matter, who would want you as a godfather?" Sirius was laughing now, and it angered Severus beyond belief. 'He's talking about his daughter, for goodness sakes. His own flesh and blood, even though he doesn't know it yet.'

"For your information," Severus began in clipped tones that he hadn't used since he was teaching, "Adhara's mother is one of the most responsible people I know, and is way smarter than _you_," Sirius looked affronted by this, "and Adhara is the sweetest girl ever. Something _you_ will be able to judge while she attends Hogwarts," Severus was hissing by the end of his statement, and glaring openly at Sirius.

"Calm down, both of you," Harry said, and they both respected his wishes, but not before exchanging one more venomous glance each, "Both of you are great guardians, and I really wish you would get over this stupid rivalry, it has gone on too long. I just want the two men I view as my fathers to get along," Harry was pleading now, "Now," he continued in a more brisk tone, "I very much look forward to meeting the lovely Adhara, and having her in my classes," Harry said the last bit looking at Severus.

'Harry obviously feels strongly about this," Severus thought, 'Once Addie finds out who Sirius is, she will probably feel even stronger about it than Harry does now. I can't put my little angel through that because of my actions." Having made up his mind, Severus held out his hand to Sirius again.

"Black, Sirius, I know that we have never liked each other, but can we get along with each other for Harry's sake?" 'And Addie's' Severus added silently.

"Alright Snape, I mean, Severus," Sirius said with a sigh as he grasped Snape's hand again. He wondered why Snape was making such an effort to be nice to him; he never had before, "For Harry's sake." Harry was beaming now.

"Great! Now that we're all friends, let's go up to the Great Hall before the First Years arrive," Harry suggested, looking as happy as he had earlier. Nodding Severus lead the way out, though he wouldn't admit it, he was curious as to whether Adhara would follow her parents into Gryffindor, or him, and the rest of her father's family into Slytherin.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"Perfect," Adhara said as she and Teddy stepped off of the boat. They were together in a boat along with a girl named Astraea Malfoy. Addie remembered her mum's stories about Draco Malfoy, but Astraea was nice, and had even helped her and Teddy when they were stuck on part of their prank. On the boat ride they had learned that Draco was Astraea's older, over-protective brother. Also, despite her families past loyalties, Astraea thought that Gryffindor was the best House. The obvious fact that Astraea and Teddy were cousins of a sort was also brought up, but due to the fact that their different branches of the family didn't interact it was soon passed over.

"Let's do this prank," Teddy said with a sly smile as he gripped the hair dying charms that Addie had gotten from Fred and George in his hand.

"Yeah," Astraea added, "I wish my brother was still teaching here, then we could prank him too."

"Why did he leave?" Adhara asked.

"Well, apparently Dumbledore had an agreement with the previous Professor that he could come back this year, and it wouldn't be fair if he was teaching me.

"That makes sense," Adhara nodded, "Let's go introduce ourselves to Hogwarts." The three of them smirked what could be classified as evil smirks.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

Severus watched as Adhara walked in, standing next to a girl with pale skin and light blonde hair who could only be a Malfoy, and a boy with sandy blonde hair and blue-green eyes. As he watched, the boy's eyes changed to grey, easily identifying him as Teddy Lupin.

"Have you gone to Grimmauld Place yet?" Severus heard Harry ask Sirius. Severus knew that the wards should still be working, and listened eagerly for the response.

"No," Sirius replied, playing with his fork and obviously frustrated, "I can't even get it to appear. How can that be? It is after all my house."

'Dumbledore obviously hasn't told them about the theory of Sirius having a child,' Severus thought, 'That could either be a really good thing, or a really bad thing.'

The Sorting began, and what seemed to be too short a time to Severus, but ages to Adhara, she was called.

"Black, Adhara," Flitwick called out. Harry and Sirius both looked up, shocked by her last name, and the fact that she had to be the girl Severus was talking about due to the rarity of her name. Sirius looked ready to sneer at her and wish her luck in Slytherin, which Severus smirked at.

'_Hmmm… What a unique individual you are,' _the Sorting Hat began, '_Do I put you in the same house as your mother and father?_' 'You knew my father?' Adhara interrupted. '_Of course I do,'_ the Hat answered, '_I know all witches and wizards that come to Hogwarts. Or should I put you in your godfather's House, which happens to be the House most of your father's family went in?'_ Adhara filed away this information for later, maybe she could figure out who her father was now. '_You have great courage, but you also have great ambition, and know how to use your cunning.' _'Please, Mister Hat, I want to be with my friends,' Adhara stated simply. '_Hmm… then it better be ….. _GRYFFINDOR!"

Severus smirked at Sirius' shocked expression and clapped for his goddaughter as she smiled and skipped to the Gryffindor table, much like her mother had.

"That was unexpected," Sirius whispered to Harry. Harry nodded absentmindedly and looked over at Severus to see his reaction. Upon seeing that he didn't look disturbed, and was even smiling, Harry deduced that this was not unexpected. Harry thought about how Severus Snape, the Head of Slytherin's goddaughter was Sorted into Gryffindor, and he seemed happy about it. 'Her mother must have been a Gryffindor,' Harry decided, 'I wonder if Sev will tell me who she is?' Harry decided to ask him later, after the Sorting was finished, and when fewer people would be inclined to listen in on the conversation.

"Lupin, Theodore," Teddy scowled when Flitwick said his full name, but sat down anyways. After a few moments, "GRYFFINDOR!" rang across the room. Addie got up and hugged Teddy before they sat down next to each other to watch the rest of the Sorting.

When it got to "Malfoy, Astraea" most of the room perked up. Despite their involvement in the war, and the fact that Lucius went to Azkaban, the Malfoys were still a well-known family. Also, Draco had taught all of the older students for years. However, no one was prepared for the shock when the Hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" after only a few seconds. Almost everyone was too shocked to clap, but Addie and Teddy made up for it with their exuberant jumping up and down, hugging and high fiving.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"Are we ready?" Astraea asked, looking at her partners in crime as they clutched the hair dye capsules.

"Yup. Whom should we start with?" Teddy replied and questioned.

"Uncle Sev," Adhara whispered, "I'll do it." Slowly looking up, Addie aimed, and used her wand to float the tiny capsule over Severus' head, and dropped it.

No one noticed for a few minutes, then a bark like laugh ran across the hall, and everyone looked to find their Transfiguration Professor laughing hysterically and pointing at their Potions Masters head.

"Just like in third year!" Sirius exclaimed once he caught his breath. Severus, knowing almost immediately what must have happened took one look at his neon pink hair and scowled. When he looked up he saw the Sirius' hair was neon yellow. He smirked then scanned the hall for Adhara.

"Adhara Siria Black!" he shouted, standing up and striding to the Gryffindor table in a way that made all of the students flinch, except Addie, who was sitting there with an innocent looking smile on her face.

'Yes Uncle Sev?" the girl questioned, still smiling, "Have I done something wrong already?" Severus merely smirked, and dragged her up to the Head table, until they stopped in front of Sirius.

"Sirius," Severus began, a slow, and somewhat malicious smile spreading across his face, "Would you by any chance remember the punishment for students who change other students hair a different, and unwanted color?" Severus' voice was silky smooth, which made it even more menacing as it was heard across the hall. Sirius had now paled, and shook his head. "Allow me to remind you," Severus continued, his voice still deadly, and leaving no mystery as to how he was once believed to be a Dark Wizard, "One months detention, twenty House points, and a public apology to the person you wronged. Seeing as this was an attack on a teacher, I think that will have to be expanded, don't you?" Severus raised an eyebrow in question as he watched Sirius' expression sour. As Head of Gryffindor House, Sirius was supposed to keep them _out_ of trouble, and stop them from doing things like this. He also wanted to beat Snape and win the House Cup. However, his prankster side was extremely proud of what the young Gryffindor had done, and in such a short time. Sirius was certain that if Severus hadn't already known Adhara, she would have gotten away with the prank.

"See me after dinner, Adhara, we must discuss disciplinary measures," Sirius said with a sigh. Snape smirked as he released Addie and walked back to his seat. Snape continued to smirk as his colleagues' hair mysteriously turned neon colors.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"Adhara," Sirius was sitting at his desk, rubbing the bridge of his nose as Adhara stood across the desk from him, "You know that I have to punish you for this," he looked her in the eyes to make sure she understood.

"Yes, sir," she said clearly, not in the least bit afraid, this was way better than Uncle Sev when he was mad.

"You will have detention with me for a month, and twenty points will be taken from Gryffindor House—" Sirius began.

"I am sorry about losing those points," Adhara cut in, "It's just that we wanted to introduce ourselves to the school, but it didn't go according to plan." Sirius looked at the girl before him in amazement, even though she had just admitted to pranking a teacher, she looked calm, and even managed to look innocent, as well.

"Let me get this straight. You decided to prank the teachers to introduce yourself to the school?" Sirius was amazed at this idea, he and James had only decided to prank the Slytherins as an introduction, and that was done on the first Friday of the school year.

"It wasn't just me—" once she realized what she was saying, and who she was saying it to, Adhara stopped.

"Adhara, who else were you going to introduce?" Sirius asked, now he was just curious, and had completely forgotten about punishing her.

"Umm…" Addie looked hesitant, then stated, "The Junior Marauders," with confidence. Sirius was shocked beyond belief, not even the Weasley twins had done something so gutsy. He was also extremely flattered that this obviously bright, young girl, who had Snape as a godfather, would want to honor his band of tricksters in such a way.

"Do you know who the Marauders were?" he asked gently, unsure as to the extent of what she knew about them.

"Of course," she looked at him as though he were stupid, "Everyone knows about the Marauders. And Uncle Sev tells stories about them," she added with a small smile. Then she began to frown, "Though most of those stories always wound up with them doing something mean to Uncle Sev, or another student." Sirius didn't know how this girl managed it, but he immediately felt ashamed for how he had treated Severus when they were younger. Addie looked up and saw her Professor lost in thought, "Is that all sir?"

"Hmm… what? Oh, yes, yes! You can go," Sirius was still lost in thought, and only half heard what Adhara had said. 'Junior Marauders, huh? I'll have to watch them.' Sirius smirked to himself, 'This will be an interesting year.'


	9. Getting to Know One Another

Chapter 9:

Hermione heard an owl in the kitchen, and quickly hurried to get to it. She smiled as she recognized Addie's handwriting.

_Dear Mum,_

_I made two great friends on the train and boats; their names are Teddy Lupin, and Astraea Malfoy. They are both in Gryffindor with me. I know that Astraea is Draco Malfoy's little sister, but I promise that they are nothing alike. The three of us have decided that we will be the Junior Marauders. I know from Uncle Sev's stories that they weren't always nice, but we promise to only prank people for fun, not to be mean. Last night we decided to prank the teachers. It was great! Uncle Sev does look good with neon pink hair, like in the story of his third year. Unfortunately, Uncle Sev caught me, and forced Professor Black, my Head of House, to punish me. He also dragged me up to the Head table in front of the Great Hall. Luckily he didn't know about Teddy or Astraea, though. Professor Black seems nice (and we have the same name!). He seemed quite impressed with our prank, and only gave me detention and took points away. He seemed interested in why we decided to call ourselves the Junior Marauders. I wonder why? I've got to go to sleep now!_

_Love you forever and ever,_

_Adhara_

Just as Hermione finished the letter, and before she could contemplate the more confusing parts, another owl flew in and dropped a letter on her lap. Opening it she found it was from Severus.

_Hermione,_

_I am sure that you have received Adhara's letter by now, and thought I would give you the more educated version. And don't start protesting that Addie is smart enough to figure is out; she doesn't know all of the information. _

_Sirius Black is back. I know that we all believed him to be dead, and you suffered a lot from his loss, but he really is back. He is the Transfiguration Professor, and McGonagall is the Headmistress. I am trying to get along with him for Addie and Harry's sake (Harry's the DADA teacher), but it isn't easy. _

_What I understand to have happened is that four years ago, the day that Adhara threw a huge fit about her father, Sirius Black fell back through the Veil. He has been teaching at Hogwarts since, and I don't know how we didn't find out, but I suspect that it was kept out of the Daily Prophet, and Harry didn't feel the need to tell me until we would meet face to face. I'm sorry that this happened this way, and I wish that I could support you more._

_Sirius has also tried to go to Grimmauld Place, he can't understand why it won't appear for him, and Dumbledore hasn't told him about him having a child._

_I'm sure that Addie told you about her prank, she's just like her father in that way. She has also become friends with Astraea Malfoy and Teddy Lupin. They don't know it yet, but all three are cousins of a sort._

_If you need anything, just Floo to my quarters, and I will contact you if anything major happens here._

_Severus Snape_

Hermione sat staring at the paper before her in shock, the possibility that Sirius could come back had never existed for her. When she realized she was crying, Hermione wiped the tears away, and went upstairs to find a good book to read.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"Are you sure?" Teddy asked Addie. His question was double sided, he wanted to know if she was sure about taking all of the blame, or credit, for the stunt they had pulled last night, and he wanted to know if she was sure about the welcome she had planned for this morning.

"What are we waiting for?" Astraea demanded, and then she jumped up and ran out shouting, "I can't wait to see the Great Hall!"

When students walked into the Great Hall, the first thing they saw was a giant floating, sparkling banner hanging above the Head table. It said:

_Welcome (back) to Hogwarts ~ From the Junior Marauders_

All of the students were whispering and pointing, wondering who the Junior Marauders could be. The magic that was used to make the banner was quite advanced, so everyone was convinced that they had to be in fifth year, at least. Everyone that is, except five people, Adhara Black, Astraea Malfoy, and Teddy Lupin knew that it was them, and Sirius Black and Severus Snape had suspicions as to the identities of the members of this new pranking group.

"They really out did themselves, whoever they are," Harry said in awe, "I didn't know how to do those charms until sixth year, and I couldn't combine them until seventh."

"_After,_ I taught you them for a whole summer," Severus reminded him. Sirius split his time between glaring at Severus for sharing such a memory with his godson, and admiring the work on the banner. 'In third year it would have taken all four of us combined to create that. That girl must be powerful, and extremely smart, even if she did have help that is powerful magic.' Sirius thought.

Once everyone was in the Great Hall, the banner exploded and became fireworks that rushed around the Great all, and those who had been present during the Weasley twins' exit were reminded of that, except without the destruction. Once the fireworks died down the whispers came back full force. It was now estimated that the Junior Marauders were extremely talented seventh years. When she heard that, Adhara smirked. She had done all of that work by herself; all Teddy and Astraea had done was prepared some of the more complicated spells so that she just had to finish them off.

In New Zealand, they weren't as strict about underage magic use, so Addie practiced then. When you live in a house with Hermione Granger and Severus Snape, there is no way you can avoid learning. Eager to be the best when she got to Hogwarts, and play the bet pranks, Addie had studied all the books her mum had that could possibly be helpful. Then, Addie practiced spells using wandless magic to strengthen her magic. Addie had kept it secret, so that even her mum and Uncle Sev didn't know about her wandless magic.

"Come on," Addie said, "I can't be late to Professor Black's class." Teddy, Addie and Astraea walked out of the Great Hall, leaving everyone puzzling over who the Junior Marauders were.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"She's fantastic!" Sirius exclaimed. He and Harry were walking to lunch together, and were discussing Adhara.

"I wonder who her mother is?" Harry wsan't looking where he was going, he was staring into space as he pondered the mystry of Adhara Black.

"Who knows?" Sirius replied, glancing at his companion before continuing, "but if Snape knows her then we probably don't. or at least not in the context of a mother."

"True," Harry replied, finally coming out of his daze and shook his head, "That doesn't make me any less curious though."

"Uncle Harry, Uncle Sirius!" they were interrupted by Teddy as he came running down the hall towards them.

"What's up, squirt?" Sirius asked, stopping Teddy's headlong rush by hugging him.

"Uncle Sirius," Teddy was panting, "What happened to the Marauder's Map that you and Dad are always telling me stories about." Sirius looked slightly shocked at Teddy's question, and Harry was hiding a smile behind his hand. When Teddy acted like this it was as though it was payback for all of the pranks Sirius played, and all the rules he broke when he was younger.

"WWhy would you need that?" Sirius asked, trying to stall the inevitable. He knew that he would eventually give in to Teddy and give him the Maruader's Map.

"'Cause I don't want to get lost on my way to classes," Harry smirked, that was an answer that Sirius would have made. Turning on the puppy dog eyes, which Teddy had transformed to be extra large and a deep blue that appeared to be gathering tears, Teddy continued, "You wouldn't want me to get lost in this huge castle, would you?"

"Of course not," Sirius replied. He sighed, and looked back at Teddy before sighing again. "You can't have it just yet, but I promise you'll get it." Teddy smiled, and reverted to his usual appearance before dashing towards the Great Hall.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"I've almost worn him down," Teddy announced as he slid into his seat across from the girls.

"Great," Addie smiled, "The sooner we get the map, the sooner we can plan bigger pranks."

"Are you sure this will work?" Astraea asked. Because she grew up at Malfoy Manor, surrounded by stuffy, prim and proper portraits of her ancestors she was hesitant at times when breaking the rules.

"Of course," Teddy said, "Uncle Siri always gives me what I want."

"Even if this doesn't work, we could always trick him into revealing where it is, and then steal it." Addie offered. Had Severus been listening he would have thought of how like her father Addie was.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

Sirius was sitting at hi desk wishing he could talk to Remus about what to do with Teddy and the Marauder's Map, and to just talk about Adhara. He was startled from his thoughts by a soft knock on the door of his office.

"Come in," Sirius called, removing his feet from the table. While it was quite comfortable to sit that way, it wasn't proper for a teacher or an adult.

"I'm here for detention, sir," Addie said once she was standing in front of Sirius' desk with her hands folded. Unlike most kids who got in trouble, Addie was looking Sirius in the eyes and didn't look the least bit frightened. Sirius added that to the list of things surrounding this girl's mystery, and became even more determined to learn about her.

"Today you will be writing an essay about the pros and cons of prannking people," Sirius was quite proud that he had incorperated both sides of the argument in theis assignment, anyone who knew Sirius as a student would have been shocked that he was punishing someone for pranking. However, his logic was that he was educating Adhara about _why_ to prank.

"Is that all, sir?" Addie questioned. She was surprised that her Head of House hadn't given her a more serious punishment.

"Yes," Sirius nodded his head, "If you finish quickly we will discuss how you planned and accomplished both of the pranks." Sirius' eyes wer twinkling when he said this. He held back a smirk when he saw Addie's eyes widen in surprise, she hadn't expected a teacher who knew anything about pranking.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"Done," Addie proudly handed Sirius her essay. Sirius looked up from the sumer assignment he was grading, he hadn't expected her to be done so quickly. Assuming that he could quickly look it over, and tell her what needed to be improved, Sirius was shocked to discover that the essay was even longer than he was going to require, and it was written in small neat handwriting. Glancing quickly at the first paragraph, sure that if it was this long then Adhara was talking nonsense. Howver, when Sirius began reading it, he was shocked at how well it was written, especially for a first year without doing any research. Sirius scanned to later in the essay, and decided that this was the work of an average third year, and the writing skills were better than some of the fourth years'. Addie was standing patiently, waiting as Sirius looked over her work. 'Well, it's to be expected,' Addie thought, 'Mum says that no one espects someone my age to know as much as I do.' "Do you want me to tell you about the pranks now?" Sirius raised an eyebrow when she admitted to having done both pranks, and not pleading innocence to the second.

"Sure," Sirius said, "How did you get the banner to sparkle?" Sirius decided to start with the second prank, the one he was more curious about.

"A spell," Addie replied with a straight face. Sirius just looked at her, and she broke into a smile, "Mum loves it when I read and study, so why do I have to tell her exactly what I'm studying?" Sirius nodded and forced back a smile; that was something he would have, and had, done happily.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"I don't get it," Teddysaid as he reached for a Chocolate Frog, the girls had snuck up to his dorm room,and they were all sitting on his bed eating candy, "I mean, Uncle Sirius is cool, but why would you enjoy having detention?" Addie smiled, she had had five detentions with Professor Black, and now that she had just finished the last one, she knew that she would almost miss being able to talk to her Head of House about pranks.

"It's just that I rarely find anyone to talk about pranks with," Addie said as she unwrapped a Sugar Quill, and began nibbling on the tip, "You guys are great and everything, its just that with Professor Black, he has so much more experience with pranking that I love hearing his ideas." Astraea nodded in understanding, and Teddy looked like he understood what she was telling them.

"That makes sense," Astraea said, "I wonder if he would help us with some pranks?"

"I'll ask him when I go to get the Map," Teddy said, as he picked up the candy wrappers and prepared to throw them away.

"You mean," Addiepasued, pulling something from behind her back mischeviously, "_this_ map?" Addie's eyes were twinkling more than Dumbledore's ever had, and her friends were gaping at her. Not only had did she get detention on her first day, but while she was in detention, she had stolen from her teacher. Shaking his head at Adhara's audacity, Teddy got up and threw away their trash.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"I don't get it," Sirius said as he and Harry sat before the fire of the teachers room, he had just finished his last detention with Adhara, and wanted to spend more time with her for some unknown reason, "I mean, her last name is Black, and Snape is her godfather. There isn't anything else, short of being related to Moldywarts, that could garauntee that the child would be the king or queen of Slytherin. And yet, Adhara is a Gryffindor, and a damn good one at that." Harry didn't know if he should be amused or irritated by how fixiated Sirius was on this girl, he hadn't talked about anything else since their first detention.

"Look at you though," Harry said when Sirius started to stare intot eh fire, "You are a Black, sure you didn't have Snape as a godfatehr," here Sirius snorted, "_but_, you were also in Gryffindor, and if what I've seen of Adhara so far is accurate, you both enjoy pranks." Sirius looked thoughtfully into the fire, letting his brain absorb his godson's words.

A/N: I am loving writing this story, and the amount of reviews it's getting (I LOVE YOU GUYS!), but I would also love a betareader ;) So if you're interested, let me know! I'll keep updating when I'm not in school.


	10. Beaters

Chapter 10:

"What we _really_ need this year is a pair of Beaters," Sirius told Harry as they were discussing the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and turned to glare at Snape when he snorted, "Something you'd like to say," Sirius clenched his teeth and glared, "_Snape_?"

"Oh, nothing," Sirius narrowed his eyes, he could see from the amused look on Severus' face that it wasn't nothing, "I just find it amusing that even though you used to be a Beater, you can't find one for your House team. Slytherin will win for sure this year." Severus smirked, "Just make sure you don't tell Addie about it." Little did Severus know, but he had just made Sirius even more curious about Adhara.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"Come on," Addie called back to Teddy and Astraea. She had learned that Teddy didn't really know how to play Quidditch, or even truly ride a broom, and she decided that that had to be changed. Despite only knowing each other for a week and a half, Addie, Teddy and Astraea were all quite close. This had been aided by the fact that they played muggle games like, 20 questions and truth or dare frequently in order to get to know each other better.

"I'm coming," Teddy called, he was dragging his feet about this, he didn't fly, and he was happy with that. Astraea wasn't with them today; she had said that because it was a Saturday, her brother had gotten permission to take her into Hogsmead for lunch and to shop some. Teddy was happy for his friend, but he was happy that he now that he was being dragged to the Quidditch pitch to learn how to learn how to play Quidditch. Astraea did play, and she sounded like she was pretty good, but even so, she didn't have the same unending enthusiasm that Addie had.

"You don't want to take too long, Teddy," Addie was telling him as she reached back, grabbed his hand and physically began dragging him, which caused him to stumble, "We'll miss having the Pitch clear if we wait until all of the older players come out to practice." They were so absorbed in their tasks, walking and talking, that they didn't see the Bludger coming their way.

"Watch out!" Addie looked up at the shout, and was astonished to see a Bludger headed straight at her, followed by Professor Black with a Beater's Bat gripped in his hand.

"Sir!" Addie shouted, holding out her hand, she called, "The bat!" Sirius only hesitated a millisecond before throwing it to her. He was unsure what she thought she could accomplish, but he knew that he wouldn't get there in time. Grabbing the bat, Addie gripped it firmly, and waited until the Bludger was within range before hitting it and sending it across the Quidditch Pitch. Sirius pulled his broom up in shock, none of the Gryffindors in the years he had been teaching had had even the slightest bit of talent, and now, here was a first year who had done better than he had as a first year. Sirius landed right beside where Addie and Teddy were standing, and Addie handed him the bat.

"Where did you learn that?" Sirius asked, he was still too shocked to be polite.

"I didn't," now Addie looked confused, "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing!" Sirius exclaimed, shocked that the girl didn't know how good she was, and apparently hadn't ever done that before, "Have you ever thought of playing Beater?"

"I don't know," Addie said, "My mum doesn't like Quidditch that much, and I would hate to worry her. Especially because Beater is a position where people are hurt."

"Tell you what," Sirius said as he wrapped an arm around Addie's shoulders, and the other around Teddy, "I'll send your mother an owl, and unless she protests, you can play." Addie nodded, that sounded reasonable to her, "I don't suppose you want to play, Teddy?" Sirius looked down at his best friends son with hope, but Teddy shook his head.

"Addie's trying to get me to fly," Teddy mumbled as they reached the Pitch.

"She is?" Sirius asked, hiding a smile he demanded, "If you'll let her teach you, then why couldn't I?" Teddy blushed, but didn't respond. 'Now I only need a Beater with an ounce of common sense who will play well with Adhara,' Sirius thought.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"It was awesome!" Addie was recounting what Astraea had missed over dinner, "And now I'm on the Quidditch team."

"Wow," was all Astraea could say, "I wish I could play with you," Astraea said quietly as she looked down at her food.

"Maybe you can," Astraea looked up confused and hopeful, "I'll ask Professor Black." Saying that, Addie stood up, and walked towards the Head Table. She stood in front of Professor Black, and waited for him to notice her.

"Yes?" Sirius asked, he had been talking to Harry, but he was more interested in what Adhara wanted.

"Who is the other Beater?" Severus snorted into his pumpkin juice, and began coughing, "Are you alright Uncle Sev?"

"Beater?" Severus questioned once he had recovered, it was obvious that he aimed the question at Sirius due to the glare he sent his way, but it was Addie who answered.

"I'm the new Gryffindor Beater," the glee on Addie's face made Severus forget what she was so happy about for a moment, "If mum agrees," Addie's face fell at this, "You will try and convince her to let me playing, won't you?" Severus sighed when he saw the hopeful puppy dog looked Addie was giving him, knowing that he wouldn't win, he simply nodded his head.

"Growing soft, Snape?" Sirius asked, but Severus didn't get a chance to answer before Addie cut him off.

"Well?" the two adults looked at her blankly, and Harry watched in amusement, "The other Beater," Addie demanded, "Who is it?"

"Erm," Sirius rubbed the back of his neck guiltily, "We don't have one yet."

"Great!" Addie shouted to the surprise of all three teachers. Now others in the Hall were beginning to watch them, but Addie ignored the stares, "Can Astraea try out?"

"Astraea _Malfoy_?" Sirius just had to ask.

"Yes," the icy look on Adhara's face shocked Sirius and Harry, and it was now Severus' turn to watch in amusement, "Do you have a problem with that?" Addie's brow was arched in the same way Severus' was wont to do, causing Sirius to squirm.

"No," he replied quickly, "Not at all. In fact, being a Quidditch player runs in her blood," Sirius was now smiling, "It would be great to have her on the team," Sirius' eyes began to twinkle in a way that made Severus immediately suspicious, "It will be great to see the look on Cissa's face when her daughter takes after her least favorite cousin." Addie looked confused by this, Sirius looked the way Harry imagined Voldemort would have had he won, Severus looked like he wanted to bang his head on the table, and Harry and those watching around the Hall looked amused. The students were used to Professor Black acting and looking like a child from time to time, and found it amusing when they were more mature than him.

"Okay," Addie replied, "We'll meet you on the Quidditch Pitch tomorrow after lunch." Then she turned and walked back to the Gryffindor table.


	11. Hermione is Informed and Life Goes On

Chapter 11:

Hermione was sitting in the library at Grimmauld Place, thinking about Sirius being back, and all the complications surrounding it. She had been doing this since she had gotten the letters from Severus and Addie. Hermione was disappointed that Addie hadn't sent her more letters, but that was overshadowed by fear of what would happen when her secret came out. Hermione looked up as three owls flew in at once. She recognized one as Kylar, Severus' owl, and one as Merle, Addie's owl, but as far as Hermione could tell, the third owl was a school owl. Deciding to see what the school owl had to say, Hermione snatched the letter and opened it.

_Dear Mrs. Black,_

_I apologize if that is the incorrect mode of address, but it was the only one I could think to use. Adhara is has the talent to become an amazing Quidditch Beater. Despite it being her first year at Hogwarts, I have offered her a place on the Gryffindor House Quidditch team. However, Adhara requested that I owl you and ensure that allowing her to play Quidditch would be okay. She truly has great talent, and I will train her myself to ensure that she learns correctly how to play Beater. Unless you owl me, or contact me in any form, I will assume that you have no problems with Adhara becoming a Beater for the Gryffindor House team._

_Sincerely,_

_Sirius Black_

_Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor House_

Hermione instantly recognized Sirius' handwriting, and covered her mouth with her hand to keep from crying out. Being told that Sirius was alive, and seeing proof that he was were two different things for Hermione. Deciding not to reply for now, Hermione picked up Severus' letter and hoped it had more answers.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sure that you have received a letter from Addie telling you about how she is now a Beater on the Gryffindor team. I don't know WHAT Black is thinking. The only other player that has made the team in first year in over a hundred years is Harry. I don't know the whole story, but apparently, Black saw Addie flying, and decided that she should play. Then she came up in the middle of dinner, and asked him to let Astraea Malfoy be the other Beater. That is the extent of what I know, and I will contact you when I know more. _

_I doubt that Addie has told you, but she managed to get detention for a week with Black for turning the staff's hair neon colors. I doubt that he truly punished her, especially because I was the only staff member he noticed. However, the next day, there was a banner in the Great Hall welcoming everyone from, 'the Junior Marauders'. Everyone assumes that they are a group of older students due to the complexity of the spellwork involved in the banner. Addie is obviously the mastermind behind these pranks, and probably the executor of the banner. There have been no pranks since then, but I doubt that will last long._

_I know that it isn't my place to say, but I would suggest that you allow Addie to play Quidditch; she looked extremely happy._

_Severus_

Hermione didn't know whether to cry or celebrate, her daughter was just like her father. Deciding to postpone her feelings even longer, Hermione took Addie's letter, and began to read.

_Dear Mum,_

_I LOVE Hogwarts! I'm sorry that I haven't had time to send you more letters, but I've just been so busy. Professor Black is my favorite teacher, along with Uncle Sev, of course. Professor Potter is pretty cool too. Is he the Harry Potter that used to be your best friend? 'Cause he's also Teddy's godfather. Teddy also calls Professor Black his uncle. I think that it's cool that Teddy is related to two of the professors, though he's lucky that it's those two. Any of the other professors wouldn't let Teddy do anything cool._

_I know that you are going to be disappointed in me, but I got detention for pulling a prank on Uncle Sev and the rest of the professors. Detention was fun though, all Professor Black had me do was write an essay, help him with some grading, and talk about the prank, and ideas for other pranks. I know that you probably don't approve, but it's great to be able to talk to someone who knows about pranking._

_The reason I am writing you this letter is, I GOT ON THE QUIDDITCH TEAM! I know that you don't like Quidditch that much, and don't like me flying, but please let me be on the team. Professor Black says that I have a lot of talent. Also, if I don't play Gryffindor won't have a decent pair of Beaters, and Uncle Sev's Slytherins will beat us. Professor Black said that he would send you a letter asking you for permission, so please say yes._

_I'll try to send you mare letters, but now I've got to go plan a prank._

_Love you,_

_Addie_

Hermione smiled as she felt tears well in her eyes. She hadn't known that Sirius played Beater, but now that she was living in Grimmauld Place, and had nothing to do, she had been cleaning out the rooms that had previously only been blockaded. Wiping her eyes, Hermione grinned as she remembered when she found the box of Sirius' baby pictures. She hadn't expected Walburga Black would have kept something so domestic and normal, especially after she had disowned her son, but by some miracle, they were all sitting in a box. Sighing at the memories, Hermione got up and walked downstairs to go get a cup of coffee.

"FILTH! BLOOD—" the portrait didn't get to finish her yelling due to Hermione's interruption.

"Will you shut it?" she shouted, whirling around to glare at the portrait, "You go around yelling about how your house has been polluted and all that. That's all you've been saying for years, I think I get the idea by now," the portrait looked insulted by the way Hermione was speaking. Hermione walked up to the surprisingly silent portrait, and stood glaring at her, only an inch away from the canvas, "Unless you want the Black line to die out, which I highly doubt you do, you shouldn't complain. Also, seeing as your only direct descendants are what you would call a blood traitor and a half blood, you are only insulting yourself," Hermione was breathing heavily from her rant, "You have a choice," now Hermione straitened up and looked the portrait in the eyes, "You can be polite, and maybe eventually meet your granddaughter, or you can continue with your useless ranting, and be burned." The portrait pursed her lips, but didn't say anything. Hermione wished that Sev still lived here, while he had, Walburga had remained behind her curtain, and Addie didn't even know she existed, but now that Severus was gone, the portrait was back to its yelling.

"Wait!" Hermione turned in shock; she had never heard Walburga Black speak so politely, "I have a granddaughter?" Hermione stared in shock for a moment; she had forgotten that Walburga knew nothing of Addie.

"Yes," she replied, "She just started Hogwarts."

"Well," Walburga pursed her lips, "I suppose that if you are her mother, it would explain why you are living here." Hermione nodded in agreement, and the portrait continued, "I won't scream anymore insults, but this portrait frame needs to be cleaned out," Walburga coughed, and Hermione could see the dust, "Also, I would like to meet my granddaughter."

"I'll see what I can do about that," Hermione gave a small smile, and began to walk away, "You'll meet Adhara when she comes home for winter break."

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"This is so great!" Addie squealed, Astraea had just made the team, and they were now the Gryffindor Beaters. The two were walking back to the castle now that they were done with practice.

"I know," Astraea replied, "I can't believe that I'm on the team! And in my first year, that's even better than my brother." Astraea smiled, she may be the princess in her family, but when she did better than her brother in something involving academics or athletics, she was extremely happy. As they were waling, they heard a sneering voice off to the side of the path they were on.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the voice asked, "A blood traitor? Is your family not rich enough to buy you a place on the team?" Addie and Astraea looked at each other, shocked that anyone could say something like that, "Poor Weasley, your family has never had enough money."

"Shut it, Flint," came a replying voice, "At least my parents don't hate each other." Addie and Astraea watched as two boys walked out of the woods on a path from the Quidditch stands. The one boy had red hair, freckles, and a lanky, awkward frame. The other boys had dark hair, and a dark complexion that fit his stouter frame. Both boys looked as though they were the same age as Addie and Astraea, but Addie wasn't sure.

"Seriously, Anakin?" Astraea looked extremely mad. The two boys, who had previously not noticed that anyone else was around, looked up and the darker boy looked slightly guilty.

"Hey, Astraea," he said, and Addie assumed that this was Anakin.

"Don't 'hey Astraea' me, Anakin Marcus Flint," Astraea was now standing in front of him with her arms crossed, and she was glaring up at him, "What do you think your doing terrorizing my housemates?" Sure enough, Addie looked and saw that the other boy was wearing a Gryffindor badge and tie.

"'Raea," Anakin looked like he was about to get down on his knees and beg, "You know what my dad will do if I don't 'live up to the family name'."

"Fine," Astraea said after a long staring contest. Anakin smiled. Noticing that there was someone standing behind Astraea, he straitened up, and put on a huge smile.

"And you might be," he asked as he held out his hand for Addie to shake.

"You know, I would be more inclined to be polite to you if you were nicer to others," Addie said, and the smile fell off of Anakin's face, "My name is Adhara Black." Addie shook Anakin's hand, before dropping it and facing the red-haired boy, "And you are?" she held out her hand.

"Nicholas Weasley," he hesitantly shook Addie's hand, "but everyone calls me Nick."

"Come on, Astraea, Nicholas, we wouldn't want to be late for lunch." Addie dragged them towards the castle, leaving behind a dejected looking Anakin Flint.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

Addie was sitting at lunch with Teddy, Astraea and Nick. When they went to introduce Nick to Teddy, they found that they already knew each other, something about their fathers hanging out from time to time. Astraea looked up when she saw Merle carrying a letter to her. Quickly grabbing it, Addie ripped open the letter and began to read.

"She says I can play!" were the first words out of Addie's mouth when she finished the letter. Severus and Sirius, who had heard Addie's outburst, looked over at the Gryffindor table. They both smiled, Severus because he was happy that Addie was happy, and Sirius because he had an amazing pair of Beaters, at least as long as his _darling_ cousin Narcissa didn't object. Addie then frowned slightly, "She also says that I shouldn't even think about pulling whatever prank I'm planning," Addie looked up, shrugged, smirked and said, "Oh well," as she folded the letter and put it in her pocket.

"You wouldn't be planning on disrespecting your mother, would you?" Addie froze when she heard the silky voice of her godfather behind her. Pasting on a smile, she turned around.

"Now why would you think that, Uncle Sev?" Snape just raised an eyebrow, and Addie cringed, and her smile became a grimace.

"Now, now, Snape," Sirius put a hand on Snape's shoulder, and gave a tiny smirk, "I can't have you terrorizing my Gryffindors," Snape was fuming, and looked ready to object, "Not even if they are your godchild." Sirius sent Snape a small, almost mock, glare, and he winked at the group when Snape stalked out with his robes billowing behind, "Feel free to play a prank," turning more serious, and glancing at Snape's retreating back, "Just as long as you make sure that no one could get seriously hurt." Addie nodded, but was slightly confused by the way her professors interacted. Sirius was just walking away, when he turned back, "Oh, Teddy?" Teddy looked up, "You wouldn't have happened to see my map, would you have?" Teddy turned red and looked down at his plate as he furiously shook his head, "You do know that I'll have to assign detention, right?"

"What map?" Addie looked up with a blank face. She took out the Marauders Map, and a quill, acting as though the parchment was normal.

"Oh, just a map," Sirius stopped talking when he saw the parchment Addie had just taken out, "Where did you get that?" he asked.

"Oh, this?" Addie held up the map, looking completely innocent, "I was just going to draw a map of Hogwarts on it." She turned to look at her friends, and smirked at them as Sirius stood there in mild shock that this girl had managed to steal from him, and appeared to know nothing of the map, and yet planned to use it for its purpose.

"Don't you think that that's a good idea, Uncle Siri?" Teddy asked, looking innocent, but you could see that he was trying not to laugh.

"Of course," Sirius smiled, "You wouldn't want to lose your way trying to get to your classes." Sirius turned, and walked away, much like Snape had. Once he was out of earshot, the four friends burst out laughing.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"What have we here?" Addie turned around and found a girl with brown hair and blue eyes standing behind her with one hand on her hip. The girl voice was cold and condescending, "A firstie who thinks that she has a chance on the Quidditch team? Hate to break it to you, but your not gonna win," The girl smirked, "Now that Professor Snape is back, Slytherin is guaranteed to win."

"Why?" Addie asked, then shook her head, "You know what? I don't want to know why you think that having Uncle Sev back will improve your chances of winning," she studied the girl for a second, and thought that she had seen her in some of her classes with the Slytherins, "Aren't you a first year too?" the girl just sneered at that statement.

"You're still a worthless freak who was probably burned off of the family tree in disgrace," the girl paused for a moment before sneering in disgust, "Just like the last Black in Gryffindor." Addie looked confused, "Well, well, well, aren't you little miss ignorant. When you know more about things you already should, come and tell me. It's no fun to insult you when you don't understand," the girl began walking away, then looked back over her shoulder, "My name's Eleanor Pucey, by the way." Eleanor flipped her hair over her shoulder, and left a thoroughly confused and insulted Addie behind.


	12. The Quidditch Match

Chapter 13:

"You ready, Addie, Astraea?" Professor Black asked as the two of them prepared to fly onto the Quidditch pitch. It was the first Saturday in October, but more importantly, it was their first Quidditch match. When they both nodded their heads, Sirius said, "Go get 'em!" as they flew onto the pitch.

The Quidditch match was going nicely, for a Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match that is. Addie was out flying the Slytherin Beaters by a mile, and while she wasn't as amazing as Addie, Astraea worked well with Addie, and could keep up with her friend. However, the Slytherin Beaters were getting irritated that two first year girls from Gryffindor were showing them up. They finally gained control of one of the Bludgers. Taking careful aim, one of the Slytherins whacked it at Addie as hard as he could. Addie had just hit the other Bludger at the Seeker, and was distracted by watching that, so she didn't see the Bludger until it was too late.

"Addie!" Severus Snape shouted, and Sirius joined him in his rush down the stairs, and Harry followed at a slightly more sedate pace.

"We have to get her to the hospital wing," Sirius had reached her first, and gently picked her up. Not even bothering to argue, Severus nodded, he knew Addie needed the help.

"MOVE!" students and teachers alike scattered before Severus, no one had ever seen him this mad, and that was saying something. Severus and Sirius raced to the hospital wing, leaving Harry to deal with the end of the Quidditch game. Once they arrived, Sirius quickly deposited Adhara on a bed.

"You inform her parents," Sirius instructed as he moved into Madam Pomfrey's office, "I'll get her what I can until Madam Pomfrey arrives." Again, Severus didn't bother arguing, he just walked over to the fireplace that was kept in the corner of the infirmary for such cases. He knew that he wasn't supposed to let anyone know who Addie's mother was, but he also knew that Hermione would pitch a fit if she wasn't told immediately.

Almost running over, Severus threw the Floo powder in, and shouted, "12 Grimmauld Place!" he had completely forgotten about Sirius being around. Shocked at where Snape was Flooing, Sirius just stood there in shock, and let a bottle of pain reliever drop. Severus looked up to see Sirius there, "Well," he snapped, "Are you going to help her?"

"Severus?" came a worried voice from within the flames. Sirius couldn't see who it was, and he couldn't recognize their voice either. Nodding, Sirius went over to Adhara's bed as Severus turned back to the fire, "What happened?" the voice became more frantic, "Is Addie hurt?"

"It was during the Quidditch game—"

"Oh," the voice now sounded regretful, "I _knew_ I shouldn't have let her play. I knew that she wouldn't be able to keep up with it. I just _knew _that this would happen—" losing his patience, Severus cut the voice off.

"She was too good, but that is besides the point." Severus had barely completed the sentence when the other voice barged in again.

"How bad is it? Will she live?" Sirius felt like snorting at that extreme, though it was possible, no one he knew had died from a Quidditch accident.

"Severus," Sirius cut in, causing Snape to glance over, "I've done as much as I can without a mediwitch."

"Without a mediwitch?" the voice demanded, and Severus rubbed his eyes, "Let me through right _now_ Severus Tobias Snape," Sirius guffawed at Snape's full name being used, he didn't know anyone who could get away with that. Snape shot him a glare before looking back at the fire, "Unless you want me to land on your head, I would suggest moving," Severus opened his mouth to protest, but didn't get it out, "_Now_." Reluctantly Severus got up and moved over. What Sirius saw next was something he had been waiting for for four years, and he was beginning to doubt would ever happen, Hermione Granger was standing before him. "Where is she?" Sirius was brought back to real life by Hermione's voice. She turned to look around, and stopped when she saw Sirius standing there.

"'Mione," he said, he was happy to see her, and he hadn't truly comprehended most of the information he had just received, nor had he pieced together what he already knew. All that Sirius could comprehend was the Hermione Granger, the girl he had been trying to find for four years was right there.

"Not now Sirius," Hermione was brought out of her immobilized state by his voice. Being told that he was back, and seeing it were two different things. She knew that if she thought too hard, she would be caught up in the last memory she had of Sirius. Rushing over to Addie's bed, Hermione began running diagnostic spells that she had picked up since becoming a mother. Unbeknownst to Sirius or Hermione, Severus had sent a Patronus to Madam Pomfrey telling her not to rush, and that he, Sirius and Addie's mother were taking care of Addie, and that everything was under control. Once she was done with the diagnostic spells, and was applying the actual healing spells, Hermione spoke again, "What exactly happened?"

"She was doing amazing, like I said," Severus began, and Sirius was still too busy attempting to piece together what he now knew to be of much help explaining, "I am ashamed to admit it, but it was my Beaters fault," Hermione looked slightly amused despite the situation, Severus rarely admitted that he was wrong, "Don't laugh, it's true. They were jealous of how well she and Astraea Malfoy, the other Beater, were doing, especially considering that it was their first game ever." Hermione nodded, that was completely logical.

"Is everything alri—Miss Granger!" Madam Pomfrey came in, followed by Headmistress McGonagall, Astraea, Teddy and Nick. Hermione looked slightly panicked, but relaxed slightly when Severus put a hand on her shoulder, showing his support. Madam Pomfrey continued, "What are you doing here? Severus' Patronus said that Mrs. Black would be here." Hermione looked extremely uncomfortable at this.

"Mrs. Black?" she looked slightly confused, but Severus could see it was a ploy, 'realization' dawned on Hermione's face, and she reached inside her bag, and pulled out the shrunken portrait of Walburga Black, and resized it, "Oh, you mean this Mrs. Black." Severus was smirking, and everyone else just looked completely confused, except for Sirius who also looked shocked.

"Well?" Walburga demanded, "Where is she?" Hermione immediately turned her so she was facing Addie, as the adults looked shocked and confused to the portrait's lack of screaming and insults. The children didn't quite know how to react to the scene before them. Walburga sniffed, and dabbed her eyes on her sleeve, causing Sirius' mouth to drop open, "She's beautiful. I wish I could hold her," Hermione smiled, this wasn't the original plan for introducing Walburga to her granddaughter, but it was going okay for now, "Shut your mouth, son," Walburga snapped at Sirius. She didn't hate him anymore, not after living with Hermione, but now that she had seen her granddaughter, she wanted to know why on earth Sirius wasn't behaving like a father, "Just because you obviously have no manners, and know nothing about family, doesn't mean I don't," Sirius shut his mouth, and glared at the portrait.

"Walburga," Hermione's sharp voice cut through the silence, and to everyone's surprise, it caused the portrait to look ashamed.

"Sorry," muttered Walburga.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione," Sirius sounded for all the world like Ron for a moment, "How'd you get her to shut up?" Now it was time for mother to glare at son.

"Kindness," Hermione snapped, and then she saw Addie about to move, "Everyone out."

"But, she's our best friend!" Teddy cried, causing Hermione to notice the children for the first time.

"Teddy," Teddy looked shocked that she knew his name, "You can go and wait outside, I just don't want Addie overwhelmed by so many people when she first wakes up," Reluctantly Teddy nodded, but he threw a glance at the teachers, as if asking if they would be leaving too, "You can wait with your professors." All save Snape, who was smirking at Sirius, opened their mouths to object, "If any of you want any explanations whatsoever, I would suggest waiting in the hall." Everyone cleared out, Sirius slightly slower as he stared at Hermione in confusion, and his mother's portrait in awe. Severus was the last out, and he gently closed the door.

"I apologize for my son's manners," Walburga said as they waited for Addie to wake completely, "He didn't learn to act that way from me," Hermione smirked and raised an eyebrow, causing the portrait to blush, "He didn't! I may not have always liked him and his friends, but I was never rude or disrespectful to my family without cause." Hermione nodded her head in assent, from what she knew, that was true for the most part.

"Mum?" a small voice asked. Hermione immediately crushed her daughter in a hug, and tears began falling from her eyes, "Where am I?"

"The hospital wing," Walburga answered when she saw that Hermione was too busy crying and hugging her daughter to answer.

"Who are you?" Addie asked; the woman in the portrait bore some resemblance to her, except with grey hair, not black.

"I am your grandmother," those four words caused Addie's eyes to widen and her mouth to form an 'o'.

"Adhara Black, meet Walburga Black," Hermione said, and continued with a soft smile, "Yes, she is your father's mother." Addie looked ready to pounce on the portrait and begin an inquisition about her father, but she was interrupted.

"'Mione," Severus' head was sticking in the door, and it was almost unsettling to him how alike the three females looked, especially because Hermione wasn't related to Walburga directly, "Everyone wants to see Addie," Severus' head vanished for a second, then it was back, "and Madam Pomfrey wants to check on Addie—"

"You bet I do!" came the indignant cry from Madam Pomfrey.

"—You also may want to consider explaining all of this to Black before he strains his brain." The last bit was said with a smirk, to which he gained two small glares and a look of confusion.

"Hey!" came Sirius' indignant cry.

"Alright," Hermione sighed, looking to the portrait she asked, "Do you want to come with me to explain?" Walburga nodded her head, and Hermione leaned over to kiss the top of Addie's head, "We'll be back sweetie. Uncle Sev will be here, and your friends want to make sure your okay. I'll explain more when I get back." When Addie nodded, Hermione smiled, got up, picked up the portrait, and walked to the door, let Madam Pomfrey, and Addie's friends in, before walking out. Turning to McGonagall, Hermione said, "It's great to see you again. I know that these aren't the best circumstances, and you probably are feeling very confused, but some explanations are going to have to wait," without waiting for a response, Hermione turned, grabbed Sirius, and began dragging him to the Room of Requirement, mentally preparing herself to explain how Sirius had a daughter he had never heard about.

A/N: This chapter is for all of my lovely reviewers, thanks for the encouragement!

And I'd like to acknowledge:

pennyheartsseaweed

Carebear114

Animuze

Keira-House M.D.

who all inspired me with their wonderful comments (sorry if I left anyone out).


	13. Explanations

Chapter 14:

"'Mione," Sirius began once his mother had been hung on the wall so she could see the whole room, and he and Hermione were seated in chairs opposite each other.

"Sirius," Hermione cut him off holding up a hand to forestall any comments he might want to make, looking down she continued, "I know that you are probably bursting with questions, and everything, but if I don't explain this straight through, I won't explain it at all." Now Hermione glanced up at Sirius, and saw that he had a tinge of sadness on his face, but he nodded his head anyways.

Hermione took a deep breath, then leapt into an explanation of what had happened to her since the horrible day when she thought he had died. Occasionally, Walburga would add in a comment, generally insulting or accusing Sirius of irresponsibility or immaturity in some form. Once Hermione's explanation was done, they all sat in silence as Sirius mulled over this new information he had just learned.

'I have a _daughter_,' Sirius thought incredulously, 'Bloody hell! What will Remus say? Heck, what will Harry say? Especially 'cause she was his best friend. Are they even friends anymore?' as Sirius' thoughts turned to Hermione, he looked at her, and noticed that she no longer looked like a girl, or even young adult, now she looked like a full grown _woman. _When she had come to him all those years ago, her body was already mature, but it still looked like a younger lady's body. Now, after having a child, Hermione looked like an older, more worldly adult, and could pass for a thirty some year old, and did not look like many twenty-seven year olds. Her previously untamable hair, while still wild, was subdued enough to allow her to pull it back without a major struggle. Also, she now had womanly curves that fit her petite body well. Sirius didn't know when it happened, but Hermione Granger had become a woman.

"Stop checking her out, I would have thought that even you would have more class than that," Sirius was jerked out of his thoughts by his mother's shrill voice. He blushed, a feat that only his mother could accomplish to this degree, and turned to glare at the portrait, "Don't give me that look, young man," Hermione stifled a giggle at the image of a forty year old Sirius Black blushing and being called a young man by his mother, "She just told you that she has been a single mother to your daughter for eleven years, and now all you can think to do is check her out? I thought that even you had more class than that," Sirius was still glaring at his mother's portrait, and seriously thinking about burning it, but his blush was growing, "You're lucky that Hermione is the only woman that has come to you with a child," Sirius was now beet red, and he began sputtering, losing his glare in the shock that his mother would be that crude, "You're also lucky that she is so nice, and such an accomplished young lady," here Sirius burst into laughter, having his mother call Hermione, who last time he had seen either of them, his mother would have preferred to insult her, and Hermione would have preferred to hex his mother. Walburga took a second to smirk towards Hermione before continuing her rant, "What are you laughing at? Do you think that everything Hermione has had to go through because of your careless mistake," Sirius stopped laughing and looked affronted that his mother would immediately blame him, "Oh yes, I know it was your mistake," she narrowed her eyes, "I know everything that has happened, same as you," now it was Hermione's turn to blush. She hadn't truly told Walburga the details of her night with Sirius, not that the witch would have wanted to hear them, but now Sirius thought that she had.

"Al_right_, mother," Sirius interrupted. Walburga merely smirked at her son's irritation and embarrassment. Turning to Hermione, Sirius continued, "How can I help you with Adhara?" Hermione looked slightly shocked that that was the first thing on Sirius' mind, she had expected a multitude of questions, not concern for Addie. Seeing the shock, Sirius felt slightly hurt that Hermione didn't think that he would care about his daughter, "I want to be there for both of you, especially because I haven't been for so long." Hermione smiled, she may not have expected this of Sirius, but this was definitely the reaction she preferred.

"Much better," applause could be heard from Walburga's portrait, and Sirius blushed again as he looked at his hands. The way his mother was acting made him feel like an unruly teenager again, and nothing like a father.

"I don't know yet," Hermione said slowly after a moments thought, "I have to tell Addie." Sirius picked up on the fear in her voice. Taking Hermione's hands carefully in his, Sirius looked her straight in the eyes.

"_We _have to tell her," the conviction in Sirius' voice made Hermione and Walburga smile.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"—Just came to check on her now that the game is settled," Harry's voice could be heard from within the infirmary. Suddenly afraid of his reaction, Hermione grabbed Sirius' hand. Looking down and seeing how nervous Hermione was, Sirius gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"She's fine now," Severus' reply was heard. Now Sirius and Hermione were standing in the doorway, and they could see where Severus was standing in the middle of the room, and Harry was walking towards Addie's bed at the far end.

"Mum!" Addie's cry caused Harry to turn, and freeze in shock.

"Hermione?" came a faint whisper from Harry's gaping mouth.

"Hey Harry," Hermione bit her lip nervously.

"Hermione!" Harry crossed the room and gave Hermione a huge hug as Sirius watched with a smile.

"Careful, Harry," Hermione said with a grin, "You don't want to break Walburga's portrait." Harry looked confused for a moment before he saw the portrait being held carefully away from him and Hermione. He paled slightly upon seeing Sirius' mum's portrait, and glanced questioningly at Hermione; why did she have that portrait, and why wasn't said portrait screaming insults?

"It's a long explanation, and I doubt that Hermione wants to say it more than twice in one day," Harry looked even more shocked when Walburga spoke, and this time, Severus and Madam Pomfrey (who had just come in from her office to see what was happening) joined Harry in his shock. Walburga looked at the gaping faces, Sirius' amused one, and Addie's confused one, and decided to take control of the situation, "What are you all waiting for? Snap out of it! Sirius!" Sirius looked at his mother, "Get Minerva," despite having not been on the best of terms, she had gone to school with Minerva McGonagall and had permission to call her that. Sirius nodded and walked over to the fire, "Harry, close your mouth. You too Severus," this just made the two of them want to stare at her in shock some more; how did she know them by their first names? Looking at Pomfrey, Walburga remembered Addie, "Stop standing there, and get what potions you may need," she snapped, softening her voice, she looked to Addie, "You'll get your explanations now child." Severus and Harry were now staring at the portrait in shock again. Hermione hid a smile, and walked over to Addie's bed, and conjured six chairs.

"How are you?" she asked Addie after setting Walburga down on one of the chairs. She kissed the top of Addie's head, and Addie began to squirm. McGonagall stepped through the fireplace, and showed no shock at who was in the hospital wing. Minerva, Harry, Severus, Sirius and Hermione all sat down in the chairs around Addie's bed. Hermione was sitting right next to Addie, and Severus was on Addie's other side. Next to Hermione was Sirius, and Harry sat between him and Walburga's portrait. Minerva took the seat between Severus and Walburga before everyone looked at Hermione. Looking to Severus and Sirius for strength, Hermione told the basics of the story, that it had been consensual, Sirius had known nothing about Addie until today, and that she had hated to keep this a secret from everyone, and hoped they wouldn't hate her.

"Oh, 'Mione," Harry said as he got up and gave her a hug, "How could I ever hate you?" Harry wiped a tear from his eye, "I'm too happy that your back," there was a hint of humor in his voice as he continued, "Just don't expect me to call you mum," any retort from Hermione was cut off by Addie interrupting.

"You're my dad?" Addie asked as she stared at Sirius in wonder.

"I am," Sirius replied with a smile.

"That's great!" Addie yelled as she threw herself at Sirius and gave him a hug, "Now you can help me to get mum to be less strict about pranks." Addie was grinning, and Sirius was smirking at how like him his daughter was.

"You will do no such thing," Hermione said in a strict tone, at the exact same time Walburga spoke.

"Absolutely not! If I had known more about the pranks you pulled, Sirius, you wouldn't have gotten away with any of them," Sirius' smirk vanished as he began blushing. Severus smirked; getting all of those pranks pulled on him when he was younger was almost worth it to see his one time nemesis blushing and being lectured by his mum.

"Mum," Sirius whined, "I wouldn't do that to Hermione," Walburga just raised an eyebrow, "I may have been immature when I was younger, but now I wouldn't do anything like pulling a prank," Severus snorted, just the other day, most of his clothes had become pastel colors, and he didn't think that it was Addie's fault.

"How old are you Sirius Orion Black?" Walburga asked, by now, everyone was fighting laughter at the conversation between mother and son, "Because you are not acting anywhere near old enough to be a father."

"Hey!" Sirius objected, to the amusement of the others, "I will have you know, mother, that I can be quite responsible."

"_Can_ being the operative part," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Precisely Harry," Walburga nodded her head towards Harry.

"Thanks for betraying me to my mother," Sirius said to Harry, and Harry just shrugged and blushed a little. Severus was having the time of his life watching this, and even Minerva cracked a smile. Hermione whacked Sirius on the shoulder for his comment, "Ow! What was that for?"

"For acting irresponsible," Hermione replied crisply, "Your mother may be right, you are immature." Hermione smirked, and Sirius glared.

"There was a time when the only things you two would say to each other were insults," reminded Sirius.

"Is family always this funny?" Addie asked curiously. The adults turned to her; most of them had forgotten she was in the room due to the drama.

"Your family?" Severus smirked, "_Yes_."

"Don't forget that you are included in that family, Sev," Severus' smirk vanished, and he glared mildly at Hermione.

"What did possess you to name Snape godfather?" Sirius had been wondering for ages, and now he really wanted to know. Hermione looked at her hands as everyone's curious gaze fell upon her.

"He was the only one who knew," she said softly, "and he had agreed to give up so much for me, and was so helpful, that I had to repay him somehow." Even Sirius couldn't argue that Hermione had done the right thing.

"Well," McGonagall said as she stood up, "I must take my leave now." She nodded to everyone, and walked over to the Floo, and left.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"Should we go through with the prank on Flitwick?" Nick questioned as he, Astraea, and Teddy were sitting by the Black Lake. They had been kicked out of hospital wing after seeing Addie was alright. All that they knew was that the woman who had been there, was Addie's mother.

"If Addie were here, she'd say do it," Astraea commented, and Teddy nodded in agreement.

"Then we should definitely do it," Nick stated, suddenly, a huge smile appeared on his face, and his eyes twinkled, "It can be our get well gift to Addie."

"I'll get a video camera," Teddy said as all three of them burst out laughing. Though most people would find the idea of a get well prank ridiculous, and even disrespectful, the three knew that their friend would love it, and would probably refuse anything else. After solidifying their plans, Teddy set off to get his video camera that was made specially so he could use it at Hogwarts, Astraea was off to begin the preparations for the prank, and Nick was off to get all of the necessary materials.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Severus and Addie all sat there in silence, looking at each other with varying amount of suspicion, betrayal, curiosity and love. Severus finally tired of the silence, and especially the looks he was getting from Harry. He knew that Harry would feel partially betrayed, and that Severus would need to do a good deal of explaining to gain Harry's forgiveness.

"Harry," Severus hid a wince when he saw the hurt, cold look that he received, "I need to discuss the interface between lesson plans for next week." All of them knew that that wasn't true, but no one commented on it.

"Very well," Harry stood, and sot a small glare at Severus, "Hermione, will I be seeing you later?" there was a hint of accusation in Harry's voice, and Hermione winced before nodding.

"Harry!" Hermione called just as Harry and Severus reached the door, "I'm sorry." Harry nodded, knowing that Hermione meant that with all her heart. After Severus shut the door, the silence became slightly awkward between the four family members.

"Do you love each other?" Sirius and Hermione glanced at each other, Addie's question was one that each had expected, and both had hoped it wouldn't be asked. Addie was still young enough that she wouldn't completely understand what had happened that night twelve years ago. Walburga merely remained silent; she wanted to see how her son would act as a father.

"Addie," Hermione sighed, as she reached for Addie's hand, and held it, "Things weren't simple in those days," Sirius could see that Hermione was having trouble finding the words to explain their situation to her daughter.

"What your mother means to say," Sirius fought the smile that was tempted to appear on his face when he saw Hermione's gratitude, "Is that we love each other, but not in the romantic way," Walburga nodded and smiled, she was proud of how ell her son was handling this situation. Hermione nodded, she knew that she couldn't have found a better way to explain it.

"What are we going to do now?" Hermione and Sirius stared at Addie, beyond impressed that she was being so grown up about this.

"You must forgive your parents, darling," Walburga said, "They have decided that acting like fish should be the newest fad." Addie giggled, her grandmother was correct; her parents did bear an odd resemblance to fish when their mouths were hanging open.

"Mother!" Sirius shouted in exasperation. His mother had never shown that she cared about how he acted, and now she seemed to thrive off of reprimanding him in front of his daughter.

"You do, Walburga replied in a slightly condescending voice, and then it turned to accusatory, but Hermione could hear the hidden humor beneath, "Would you prefer that I lie to my only granddaughter?"

"She's right," Hermione cut in before Sirius could make himself look like more of a fool with his indignation and embarrassment. When Sirius mock glared at Hermione, the laughs that Addie had been trying to contain burst out, and eventually her parents joined her laughter at the ridiculousness of the whole ordeal.

A/N: If any of you, my lovely readers, feel any inclination to write a story that has some, or all of the same elements as this one, please do! All of the stories I write are because I want to read stories like them, and I don't think there are enough of them in the world. All I ask is that you let me know so that I can read your story ;D Unfortunately, this is the last chapter that I have written already. Luckily, I already have plans for most of the next one. However, if you have ANY ideas, let me know, and I will include them, unless they disagree with something I think entirely.


	14. A New Professor?

A/N: Sorry everyone! Various things have happened in my life, and I have been unable to update this. The good news is that I'm back now :D (I hope). For those of you reading my other stories, I apologize for not updating them as well, I am going to concentrate on this for a few chapters, then try to work on all of them equally. Let me know what you think!

Chapter 14:

"Why Sev, why?" Harry asked as soon as they entered Severus' rooms. Severus winced at the anguish he heard in Harry's voice.

"I am sorry, Harry," Severus knew that wouldn't help Harry with the pain of knowing that the man who had finally rescued him from the Dursley's had known where the best friend he had spent years searching for was. Severus looked into Harry's pain filled eyes, and felt his heart break at the pain there before continuing, "I know that it won't make up for it, but I'll explain what happened, if you wish?" Harry nodded in response, and Severus told him what had happened, from his point of view the day Voldemort was killed. As he listened, Harry sat on the couch, he still felt betrayed, but knowing that there was no maliciousness behind the actions was a huge relief. "What would you have done?" Severus asked when he had finished the story, "Would you have left her to fend on her own, or would you have helped her, and ensured that she was safe, even if it meant telling no one?"

"I know you're right," Harry said after awhile, then he looked at Severus with red-rimmed eyes, "but that doesn't make it all better. You are going to have to gain my trust again."

"Anything Harry," Severus' voice was hopeful, "I would do _anything_ for you."

"So Hermione was the one who told you to become my guardian?" Harry asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Yes," Sev replied with a small half smile, "She was quite insistent."

"I'll have to thank her for that," Harry gave another tightlipped smile.

"Professor!" Madam Pomfrey's head suddenly appeared in the fireplace.

"What's wrong?" Severus demanded, getting on his knees to get better access to the fire, "Is it something with Addie? Hermione? If its Black's fault I swear I _will_ kill him, no matter how much anyone disagrees." Harry was watching anxiously as well, he wanted to know the same things as Severus.

"Severus!" Pomfrey exclaimed, conveniently cutting Snape off mid rant, "I need you to brew a special Pepper Up Potion for Filius."

"Why?" now Harry chimed in, "What's wrong?"

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG

**1 Hour Earlier…**

"You got everything?" Astraea asked when she met back up with Teddy and Nick.

"Yup," Teddy said as he held up his fully charged video camera.

"Here's the rest of the stuff," Nick dumped it out onto the table. All three surveyed the assorted bits and pieces that would be used in various parts of the prank they were planning on Professor Flitwick.

"Okay," Astraea told them, "Teddy, you lure the Professor through," Teddy nodded acceptance, "and me and Nick will set it up."

"When do you want me to come through?" Teddy asked.

"Forty-fivish minutes," Astraea looked to Nick for confirmation, and he nodded.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG

**50 Minutes Later…**

"Madam Pomfrey!" Teddy called as he ran into the Hospital Wing, "Madam Pomfrey!"

"Yes dear," she replied sedately as she entered from her office, "What is wrong?"

"It's Professor Flitwick," Teddy replied as Astraea entered, floating the Professor behind her on a stretcher.

"What happened?" Pomfrey demanded as she helped Astraea maneuver him onto a bed.

"Erm," Teddy said, "He may have gotten drenched, and then he passed out."

"Oh, dear," Madam Pomfrey said as she began doing diagnostic spells on Flitwick.

"What's wrong Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked as she walked over. She, Sirius and Walburga had still been talking with Addie when they had heard a commotion, and Hermione had come investigate.

"Fillius can't get wet with cold water for long periods of time because of his age and a special conditions he has," Madam Pomfrey informed her. When Hermione looked over at Teddy and Astraea, first she noticed that there was another boy with them, and he had the Weasley's red hair, the second thing she noticed was that all three of them were sporting guilty looks, reminiscent of those that Addie had when a prank had turned out for the worse.

"Sirius Orion Black!" Hermione called, not even turning away from the three eleven year olds.

"Yes, _dear_," Sirius replied with deadly sarcasm as he stuck his head around the curtain.

"Would you care to come here and see what happened to your colleague because of a prank that three of your students pulled?" Hermione was now standing with her arms crossed, and her right foot tapping.

"What happened, 'Mione?" Sirius asked with a sigh after he jogged over to stand next to her.

"Why don't you ask them while I help Madam Pomfrey stabilize Professor Flitwick," Hermione told him then turned and immediately began helping Madam Pomfrey.

"What did you do?" Sirius asked the three miscreants. They exchanged looks, but didn't say anything. Sirius sighed, and sat on a bed with his arms crossed, "Are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to tell your parents about _all _of your less than exemplary behavior?"

"We didn't mean to hurt Professor Flitwick," Nick burst out.

"I know you didn't," Sirius sighed, "but sometimes pranks don't turn out they way you expect them to, and someone gets hurts."

"We'll tell you," Astraea told him with a mischievous twinkle that Sirius recognized as his, "but we want to know about Addie." Sirius looked at all three of them, and found the two boys nodding in agreement, looking back at Astraea, Sirius saw that she was beyond determined.

"Okay," Sirius sighed again, then motion for them to sit on the bed before him, "You begin."

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG

When Severus came through the Floo carrying Fillius' potion, the first thing he noticed was Black listening to three of his first years, then he noticed Hermione and Poppy fusing over Fillius. Sighing he went over and handed the potion to Poppy. Then he walked over towards the other four people in the room, and heard that the three were describing the prank that had obviously been played on Filius to Black. To Severus' surprise, Black was not laughing and congratulating them on a well played prank, but was instead listening seriously, even frowning at times.

"Well, well, well," Severus said when the explanation was over, "It seems that we have found our miscreants," much to Severus' delight, all three students jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Yes, Snape," Black informed him with a frown, "We have."

"How are you planning on disciplining them?" Severus asked immediately, sure that Black would refuse to do anything about their obviously harmful behavior.

"It is undecided as of yet—" Black was saying, but then he was interrupted.

"Uncle Sev!" Severus let out an 'oomph' as he fell onto the bed behind him with Addie hugging him around the waist.

"Yes, Addie?" he asked with a hint of humor in his voice as he attempted to disentangle himself.

"Guess what, Uncle Sev?" Addie was now practically jumping up and down, while sitting on his legs.

"I'm sure that you are about to tell me," Severus grunted.

"I have a dad!" she told him exuberantly.

"I know," Severus replied as he attempted to get Addie off him.

"Aren't you happy for me?" Addie asked as she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Extremely," Severus informed her, "Now will you please got off me?" he fixed her with one of his infamous glares, but she only smiled. Then, Sirius burst out laughing, it was just too funny to hold in after seeing his childhood enemy being tackled by his daughter, and held pinned by said daughter. Severus switched his glare to Sirius and asked, "Why are you laughing? You haven't had the dubious joy of being woken by Addie every morning for four years."

"Oh hush, Sev," Hermione bustled over and looked at Addie with her hands on her hips, "What have I told you about doing that to your Uncle Sev?"

"Always do it?" Sirius guessed hopefully, causing Teddy and Astraea to laugh at the look on his face.

"Not helping, Sirius," Hermione told him as she shot him a glare.

"The correct answer," Severus began as he finally made some progress, "Black," he spat the name, "Is that Addie is not supposed to tackle me, or anyone for that matter," then Severus smirked a slightly evil smirk, "Though I am sure that an exception can be made for her long lost father," Sirius paled a little at this statement.

"Sev," Hermione told him in a warning tone, "Don't scare him, he's only known for a few hours." Snape harrumphed, but didn't say anything else, "Now," Hermione looked at all those gathered, "What was going on here?" No one looked like they wanted to say anything, so all of them stood or sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Uncle Siri is your dad?" Teddy finally asked Addie, when she nodded, he asked, "Why didn't you tell us?" in a slightly hurt voice.

"Teddy," Addie began, "I didn't even know until earlier today."

"Why not?" piped up Astraea. Instead of answering, Addie looked at her mother for help.

"For various reasons," Hermione informed them with a sigh, "The foremost being that he," she pointed to Sirius, "was supposedly dead for years." Astraea and Teddy still looked a little confused, "Then, after learning that he was still alive by some miracle," Hermione continued, careful not to look at Sirius, "I was trying to figure out how best to tell him and Addie." Now Teddy and Astraea nodded, that made sense.

"Does this mean that you're my cousin now too?" Teddy asked curiously. Addie looked at her mother again, because she really didn't know the answer to that question.

"Teddy," Sirius told him, and everyone turned to look at Sirius, "It means that all three of you are cousins," he paused for a moment, "of a sort."

"What do you mean?" Addie asked him.

"Well," Sirius began, "Narcissa, Astraea's mother is my cousin," he informed them, "and Andromeda, Teddy's grandmother is also my cousin, and Narcissa's sister." The three eleven year olds all stared at Sirius in awe for a few moments, before jumping up and giving each other a group hug.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Hermione was back full strength with her arms crossed over her chest, her right foot tapping, and a look that had once been directed at Harry and Ron when they should have been doing homework trained on Addie.

"But, mum," Addie whined.

"Are you whining at me Adhara Siria Black?" Hermione questioned in a deadly voice.

"No, mum," Addie replied in a quiet, subdued voice.

"Wait a minute," Sirius said as he got up and walked over to Hermione, "Don't be so hard on—"

"Were you allowed out of bed the day of Quidditch injuries?" Hermione interrupted, when Sirius didn't reply, she told him, "I didn't think so. Bed, Addie," she told her daughter who had stopped halfway to the curtained off bed.

"Can you come and sit with me?" Addie asked, "Both of you?"

"Of course sweetie," Hermione replied with a softer look, "Sev?" she asked as she turned to look at him, "Will you take over where Sirius left off with these two?" she asked as she gestured to Teddy and Astraea. When she saw their frantic motions for her to stop, and the evilly content look on Severus' face, she added, "Don't even think about unjustly punishing them," she continued to glare at him until he nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Black," Hermione looked over her shoulder when Severus said this, and found that Sirius was laughing silently, "You've never had to deal with a hormonal Hermione," Severus added, "Which, let me tell you, is even scarier than a normal Hermione. And," he added, "protective Hermione is just as bad." Hermione shot him a glare as she literally dragged Sirius to Addie's bed.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG

"Miss Granger?" Headmistress McGonagall asked as she peeked through the curtains, "May I talk to you for a moment?" Hermione nodded, place a kiss on Addie's sleeping forehead, and got up to talk to her.

"Yes, Headmistress?" she asked once they were away from Addie's bed.

"How are you, my dear?" McGonagall asked.

"I am well," Hermione responded, then shrewdly added, "but that is not what you asked me out here to say, is it?"

"Well," McGonagall chuckled, "I see that you are still as sharp as ever. You are correct, I asked you out here for another reason," she took a moment to study Hermione up and down, "Have you kept your charms work up to the standard that you did during your school years?" Hermione was slightly shocked by the question, but got over it almost immediately.

"You wish for me to become the Charms Professor," Hermione astutely stated.

"In a word?" McGonagall told her, "Yes."

"I would be honored," Hermione replied with a smile, "However," she warned her old Transfiguration Professor, "I have to ask Addie first."

"Of course," McGonagall nodded, "I wouldn't expect anything less. Inform me when you have reached a decision." Hermione nodded acceptance, and the Headmistress left her to return to her daughter's bedside.


	15. Addie's Plan

A/N: I am sure that you all are happy that I've posted TWO chapters today ;P I'll try to post more and keep up with it, but I have to warn you now that I am going to a place without wifi for a week starting next wednesday. Hopefully I will be able to keep writing, I just won't be able to post anything.

Chapter 15:

Addie woke up the next morning to find her parents, 'That feels so _good_ to say,' at her bedside. She smiled when she noticed that her mother was using her father's shoulder as a pillow. In turn, her father was usng her mother's head as a pillow. All in all, they looked cute together, or so Addie thought. Then she remembered what her father had said yesterday about them not being romantically in love, and she frowned. It was great to have both her parents, but it would be even greater to have them together. Slowly, the look that her father usually adopted when he was about to pull an especially good prank crept across her face.

"Are you going to tell me what you are thinking, or leave me to wonder?" Addie jumped when she heard a voice, and turned to see that her grandmother was in the same place she had been yesterday.

"I just thought of something that I should do for my parents," Addie told her, unsure what exactly she should say.

"They do make a gorgeous couple, don't they?" Walburga asked as she looked at the sleeping pair, "She is not the one I would have chosen for him, not only because of her age, but she is probably the only person I have ever met who can keep him controlled, but not caged." Addie looked at her Grandmotehr partially in awe, and partially in confusion.

"Why wouldn't you have wanted her?" she asked, referring to her mother.

"Addie," her grandmother spoke carefully, being sure to keep I contact, "I am not proud of the way I acted when I was alive, you must understand that I am different now," Addie nodded, but looked confused still, "When I was alive," Walburga began the story, "I was a believer in blookd purity," when she saw that Addie had no idea what she was talking about, Walburga explained, "It means that I _really_ wanted to keep my family Pureblooded," Addie looked like she understood a bit more, so Walburga continued, "Sirius was my older son, so I wanted him to have the perfect bride. In the end, though," Walburga now spoke sadly, "he ran away from home just to escape me, and my stupid ideas about blood," shaking her head sadly, Walburga just watched Sirius and Hermione sleep for a few moments.

"What did you mean about their age?" Addie asked.

"Ah," Walburga smiled, "smart girl to pick up on that. Though they don't look it," she said with a gesture at Addie's parents, "Your father is twenty yearsolder than your mother," Addie looked at her in shock, then turned to stare at her parents. She had always known that her mother was young, but had never asked for her age, and she looked older than she was. On the other hand, her father looked younger than he had to be, and with the way that he had spoken with her about pranks she had assumed that he was younger still.

"That means that he went to school with Uncle Sev," Addie spoke quietly, still awed by the revelation.

"Correct," Walburga told her, "they were in the same year at Hogwarts."

"He was one of the Marauders," Addie deduced after a few moments. She wasn't sure if she was happy or not about this revelation. She knew that the Marauders had played some great pranks, but she also knew that they had played some meaner pranks on Uncle Sev.

"Yes," Walburga replied definitively, "and if I had known half of what that boy was up to at school, he wouldn't have gotten away with any of it." Addie smiled, she was definitely starting to like her grandmother.

"Will you help me?" she asked quickly as she saw her parents begin to stir.

"Of course," Walburga replied with a small smile that Addie returned.

"Sorry!" both Sirius and Hermione said as they realized how they had been sleeping, and jumped apart, "Why are you sorry?" they asked, still in unison, "It's not your fault!" they stood, staringat one another for a few moments before Addie's laughter burst out. Loking over, they saw that Addie was laughing so hard she was on the verge of crying.

"Glad to see that you're feeling better," Hermione told her with a smile as she began to run diagnostic charms.

"Where did you learn those?" Sirius asked curiously.

"When you have an accident prone—"

"Hey!" Addie interjected, but was ignored by her mother.

"—daughter who enjoys playing pranks and doing risky things, you pick up one or two healing spells," Hermione informed Sirius.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG

"Addie?" Hermione asked softly. She had just sent Sirius to take Walburga's prtrait to have more frames made.

"Yes, mum?" Addie responded.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked. She knew that this must be a lot for Addie to take in, and was amazed at how well she had done so far, so she was just waiting for the blow up.

"I'm fine mum," Addie responded with a smile.

"You sure?" Hermione asked nevously.

"Absolutely mum," Addie assured her, "Sure, it might take a little getting used to, especially in class, but I'm fine." Hermione bit her lip and looked at the floor, "What's wrong mum?" Addie asked immediately.

"How would you feel about having both of your parents as teachers?" Hermione asked.

"How would you be my teacher?" Addie asked curiously.

"Well," Hermione responded, "After that prank your friends playe don Professor Flitwick, he won't be able to teach anymore, so the Headmistress asked me if I wanted to take his place as Charms Professor." Addie sat there and thought for a second, 'If they are both in the castle, then it should be easier to get them together.' Smiling, Addie looked at her anxious mother, and wondered what she was so nervous about.

"What did you say?" Addie asked, shocking Hermione with that response.

"That I had to ask you," Hermione responded.

"What are you waiting for?" Addie asked, seeing Hermione's confusion she added, "Go! Tell her that you accept the job."

"Accept what job?" Sirius asked as he sauntered in.

"I'll tell him, mum," Addie made shooing motions with her hands, "You go!"

"Don't shoo me, young lady," Hermione to her as she walked over to the Floo and Flooed to the Headmistress' office.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked his daughter as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Oh nothing," Addie pretended nonchalance, but inside she was bursting to tell him. When she saw him raise a questioning eyebrow, Addie's face broke into a huge grin, "Okay," she gushed, "I just convinced mum to be the new Charms Professor!" Sirius fought the smile that threatened to emerge at his daughter's exuberance. 'Daughter,' he thought, 'Man does that sound weird or what?' he also fought his smile of happiness that Hermione would be in the castle. He hadn't told anyone, but since soming back from the Viel, he had been thinking of Hermione more and more. He knew it was improper due to their ages and the fact that she was his godson's best friend. Now, however, that they had a child together, he hoped that something had changed.

"Permanently?" Sirius asked, wondering how long he had to woo her.

"She didn't say," Addie frowned in comntemplation. When she saw her father's slightly sad face, she decided to go out on a limb, "You like her!"

"Wat?" Sirius asked, then began his obligatory denial.

"Oh," Addie cut in and waved her hand in dismissal, "Don't give me that, I think its great!"

"You do?" Sirius asked in shock.

"Of course I do," Addie told him, then added with her eyes twinkling, "And I just got you to admit it!" Sirius groaned and put his head in his hands, just as Hermione walked in.

"Admit what?" she asked curiously. Sirius immediately began to desperately signal Addie to be quiet, and Addie just sat there with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, nothing," Addie finally told her mother, and Sirius sighed in relief, "Just getting to know my father here," she patted his knee, and both of them smiled up at Hermione with identical 'innocent' faces that immediately aroused her suspicion.

"Sure," Hermione nodded, "And you expect me to believe that this has nothing to do with a prank?" Hermione asked.

"But it doesn't," Addie told her with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Uh huh," Hermione mused, "And Sev's clothers didn't turn pastel colors last week," Addie looked confused at this, and Sirius looked away and began nibbling on his finger. "Sirius!" Hermione exclaimed when she was him.

"What?" Sirius asked in the same tone of voice.

"You should know better than to play pranks," Hermine began to lecture him with her hands planted on her hips, "You are forty years old for Merlin's sake."

"Okay, okay," Sirius cut her off, "I get it, your going to give me the 'its time to grow up now' lecture that everyone seems so fond of nowadays." During this, Sirius had stood up, kicked a chair, sat down in said chair, and put his head in his hands again. Sirius spoke with such irritation and annoyance that Hermione immediately realized this was a sore point for him.

"I'm sorry," she murmured as she walked over, knelt down beside him, and gave him a hug, "I didn't mean it like that. If you didn't play pranks and act like a kid every once in a while," she told him, "then you wouldn't be you."

"Really?" Sirius asked with hope in his voice. When Hermione nodded, a small smile escaped for a few seconds, but vanished as Sirius continued, "It's just so irritating that all that anyone thinks of me as is a big joker who has nothing better to do with his time than play pranks."

"But that's not true," Addie added in as she came over to Sirius' other side and gave him a hug, "You're also an amazing teacher and Head of House." Hermione smiled at how mature her daughter was being, and how welcoming Sirius was being, she only hoped that it stayed this way.


End file.
